Smitten Kitten
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Their attraction was instant and Shuuhei found himself neglecting his mission to be with her. What was it about this woman, this model? Shuuhei x OC Please Read/Review. Formerly known as Something Good out of Something Bad
1. More than a Spark

**My name is not Tite Kubo. I do not own Bleach. I would love to own Shuuhei... but sadly that hasn't happened yet. **

* * *

"Don't you think this is wrong?" Kira asked as he followed Shuuhei down the street.

"No," he replied, his eyes not leaving the woman he was following. She had caught his attention when he first walked through the senkai gate. She had auburn hair that fell past her shoulders and bright sea green eyes. She was beautiful and Shuuhei wanted to know her name. He wanted to talk to her. He had never been this strongly attracted to a woman. The shinigami followed her, one of them unwillingly. The woman entered a restaurant and Shuuhei watched her join a table with several other women.

"I need a gigai," Shuuhei told his friend.

"Hisagi-san, this isn't part of our mission," Kira reminded his friend.

"I have to talk to her." The blonde vice captain sighed. They walked the short distance to the Urahara shop to get a gigai. "Kira, we need to figure out what the enemy is looking for. They're quiet right now but it won't last. Call me when Matsumoto gets here."

Kira nodded. He didn't agree with Shuuhei leaving but he knew he couldn't stop him. Shuuhei merged with his gigai and headed back to the restaurant.

As Shuuhei walked into the restaurant, he saw and heard her laugh. Finding a seat near her table, he watched her, trying not to stare constantly.

...

They met monthly for dinner. They had been friends for a long time. She was the only one of them not in a relationship and for Ai, that was fine with her. She was focused on her career.

"Ai, that guy keeps looking at you," said the friend who sat beside her.

"Which one?" Ai asked. She was used to men looking at her. It came with her job.

"The one in the khakis and sleeveless black shirt."

Ai stole a glance and raised her brows. "Sexy." Her friends laughed.

"I would have gone for 'muscular'."

"No. There's more to him than his biceps," Ai said as she glanced up at Shuuhei again. "He has scars and tattoos and something tells me he has a brain and uses it. He's not one of those bodybuilders with no brains."

"Ai, you can't know that for sure."

"No. I can go ask him if you want."

"No. You don't know him."

Ai shrugged. "Any man I'm going to met, I'm not going to know. Besides, who is it that keeps telling me I need to get out more often and start dating again?" Someone changed the subject but Ai's mind kept returning to Sexy. She wondered what his name was and if she was right about him. She couldn't keep up with the conversation going on around her. "I'll be right back," Ai told her friends as she stood. They started to protest but she ignored them. She walked toward Shuuhei. Their eyes met and as she looked into his grey eyes, Ai felt something. It wasn't a spark, it was more intense than that. Her heart began to race as she walked past him. Shuuhei couldn't take his eyes off her. As Ai turned the corner to the bathroom, she gave him one last look before she disappeared. Shuuhei started to get up to follow her but the phone in his pocket began to vibrate.

Ai stood at the sink in the bathroom and tried to catch her breath. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction when she had met his eye. It took a minute for her breathing to slow down and her heart to return to its normal beat.

Shuuhei snapped the phone closed. He wondered if she was still waiting but she walked past him and he knew he had missed his chance.

"What took you so long?" Ai's friend asked as she sat down at the table.

She told them about her reaction to Sexy. "I thought he would have followed me."

"He probably would have but he got a phone call."

Ai frowned for a second, wondering what he sounded like. "So where are we meeting next month?" she asked her friends as she pulled a planner out of her purse.

Shuuhei watched her but she never looked back up at him. She gathered her things and left the restaurant with her friends. He wondered if he'd ever see her again and debating on leaving and following her.

"You can't be waiting for someone. You've been here too long for that." She had noticed he hadn't had dinner while at the restaurant.

Shuuhei looked up and smiled. "Maybe she just got here." He motioned to the seat across from him and she sat.

Smiling at him, she introduced herself. "I'm Ai Koizumi."

"Shuuhei Hisagi."

"So Shuuhei, what brings you here?"

"Here? The food. They have great food here."

Ai laughed. "They do. What brings you to town?"

"Work." Ai raised a brow at him. "I'm a writer." It wasn't a total lie but Shuuhei hated that he couldn't tell her the truth. "What do you do?"

Ai stared at him for a minute. Most people knew without her telling them. "I'm a model." Shuuhei thought she was curvier than he expected for a model. She wasn't a stick model. When she had walked past him earlier, he had admired her curves. "I model mainly for a makeup company. You probably passed my picture on the way here."

"Maybe but I didn't pay any attention to it if I did. I was a little preoccupied." He hadn't paid attention to anything on the way here besides her. "Are you seeing anyone, Ai?"

"No."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"I dated some after my last serious relationship but they wanted the model and not the woman." Ai remembered that her last date had been over a year ago. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Brains and beauty."

"Well, I'm no rocket scientist." She smiled at him. "What about you?"

"I think we've already established that I'm not a rocket scientist." Shuuhei grinned at her and then leaned in closer to her. "And Ai, if I was seeing someone, it wouldn't be fair to her for me to be talking to you."

They ordered dessert and talked, both finding the other easy to talk to. Shuuhei smirked when she reached over and stole a bite of his dessert. It was like they had been together for a long time and not just a couple of hours. Shuuhei glanced around and was surprised that they were the only ones in the restaurant. He'd lost track of time talking to her.

"I think they are waiting on us to leave."

"Is it that late? I have a shoot in the morning. I should go."

"I can walk you home if you want. It's my fault you're out late," Shuuhei suggested.

"Sure." Ai found him interesting and she felt at ease with him. The walk to her home didn't take long. As they stopped at her door, Ai turned to thank him. "Shuuhei, I really thought you were going to follow me into the bathroom earlier."

"I was going to but work called."

"What would you have done?"

He thought a minute. "I don't know but I know what I would do now." Shuuhei kept his eyes on her as his lips brushed over hers lightly. When she didn't resist him, he kissed her again. Ai wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them. Their bodies were pressed together and Ai's back was against the door. Shuuhei's hands rested on her waist. She thought about inviting him inside and seeing what happened from there.

His mouth possessed hers and Shuuhei thought about taking her right here up against her door. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. He pulled her closer to him, his hands coming around to the small of her back. Shuuhei wondered if it would be too forward of him if he invited himself into her home. Unfortunately he wouldn't have a chance to find out. The phone in his pocket began to vibrate. Ai pulled away and let out a soft moan as the vibrations went through her. It drove him wild and Shuuhei regretted that the phone stopped. Part of him wanted to watch her orgasm to the vibrating ring of his phone.

"Can I see you again?" Shuuhei whispered into her ear.

"Yes," Ai said. The phone began to vibrate again and he heard her breath hitch. Hesitantly Shuuhei pulled it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hisagi-san, we need you," Kira said.

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone and looked down at Ai. "Work calls. I have to leave." He stepped back not wanting to walk away from her.

"Shuuhei, do you want to have dinner tomorrow night?"

He smiled. "I'd love to."

"Come over tomorrow afternoon."

"I'll be here," he said as he began to walk down the hall. He turned around and looked back at her. "Goodnight, Ai."

"Goodnight, Sexy Shuuhei."


	2. Interrupted

Ai stood in her closet, debating on what to wear for her dinner date. She had her phone up to her ear.

"You went back inside last night. I saw you," her friend said. "Did you talk to 'Sexy'?"

Ai smiled. "Sexy Shuuhei Hisagi. Yes. We talked for a while, had dessert and then he walked me home." She selected a grass green dress. "Then he kissed me."

"Ai, you barely know him and you let him kiss you?"

Ai bit her lips. "He's an exceptional kisser."

"But Ai. You barely know him."

Ai shook her head. "I thought you would like that I'm getting myself back out there. Shuuhei's smart and funny and I had a good time with him last night."

"Ai, I don't want you to do something you might regret."

"I like him...a lot."

Her friend sighed. "Fine. Date. Be happy."

"Thanks, Mom," Ai laughed. She loved her friends but sometimes they were overprotective.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Having dinner with Shuuhei."

"Ai." There was a pause. "Have fun."

"I will." Ai said goodbye to her friend and changed into her dress and her favorite pair of black heels. She glanced at the clock and wondered when Shuuhei would arrive. Deciding she had enough time to go get a few things from the corner store, Ai opened her door and watched him fall backwards inside her apartment.

Shuuhei had knocked on her door but she hadn't answered so he sat and waited. He leaned up against her door and wondered when she would arrive. He felt the door give way behind him and he fell back. Shuuhei found himself staring up at her. Ai laughed and knelt down beside him.

"What are you doing, Sexy Shuuhei?"

"I was waiting for you." He stood and held out his hand to help her up. "I knocked but you didn't answer." Ai took his hand and stood.

"I was on the phone. I must not have heard you. I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. Shuuhei turned and kissed her. It was a struggle for both of them to keep it light.

Shuuhei pulled away slowly. "You were on your way out and I'm keeping you from going somewhere."

Ai smiled and shook her head. "I was going to go get some things I need to make dinner."

"You're going to make dinner?" Ai laughed and drug him out the door.

"Come with me, Sexy Shuuhei. I'll make you dinner tonight." They walked down to the store still holding hands.

"Last night after I finished work, I looked up and there you were."

"I told you my picture was everywhere."

"How was your shoot today?"

"It was good." She sighed. "Although I don't like working with this producer. He wants me to pose nude and I won't. I refuse to pose nude." Ai stopped and faced him. "If any man sees me nude today, I want it to be you." Ai smirked as she walked into the store, leaving a stunned Shuuhei standing outside.

It took a minute for Shuuhei's brain to restart. He shook his head to clear it and walked into the store. Ai already had a hand basket filled with food. "I want it to be me," he said as he took the basket from her and took her free hand in his. She continued to add things to it. It was a comfortable silence that fell between them as Ai finished her shopping and made her purchases.

They made the short walk back to her apartment and Shuuhei watched her put away the groceries. When she was done, Ai turned to him. He was closer than she expected. Shuuhei didn't hesitate. He covered her mouth with his and held her close to him. There wasn't as much heat behind it as yesterday despite the fact that Shuuhei thought he could drag her to the floor. Ai unbuttoned his shirt slowly and ran her hands over him. His muscle definition went beyond his biceps. She felt every one of his chest muscles as her hands roamed his exposed flesh. As his shirt hit the floor, Shuuhei pulled her dress off. He lifted Ai and sat her on the counter. She wrapped herself around him and continued their kiss. His hands stayed at her waist. Shuuhei didn't want to rush. He wanted to savor her.

The shinigami in him knew something was wrong just as his phone began to vibrate. He answered it and Ai knew that he would have to leave. He didn't say much to the person on the other end but his voice contained authority and Ai wondered what the call entailed.

"Your friend has impeccable timing." Ai said as he hung up the phone.

"I told him only to call if it was an emergency. He's hopeless without me."

Ai smiled. "Go help him. You can come back when you're done."

"Are you going to be dressed like this when I get back?"

"Come back and find out." She teased as she kissed him.

...

Shuuhei sheathed his zanpakuto. It had taken a long time to defeat them. Too long. He was ready to go back to Ai and he wondered if she was still waiting for him.

"Hisagi-san, are you leaving?" Kira asked.

He nodded. "I was in the middle of something when you called." He could still see the way Ai looked sitting on the counter in her bra, panties and high heels.

"Hisagi-san..." Kira began.

"Kira, I've never felt like this with a woman." Shuuhei had told him about Ai last night, leaving out a few details. "She's waiting on me." Shuuhei turned to walk away. "You know how to get a hold of me. Get some rest." He walked back toward Ai's apartment, merging with his gigai along the way. As he approached, he saw her light was still on and he felt hopeful.

...

"No yawning," Ai said into the phone. "You have to keep me awake until Shuuhei comes back."

"Ai, it's nearly midnight and I have to be at work in the morning."

"Spoilsport." Ai finished the wine in her glass.

"Ai, if he doesn't show up soon, he's not going to. What are you going to do this late at night anyway?"

"Talk. I have some things I want to ask him."

"Have fun. I'm hanging up. Call me tomorrow."

Ai pouted. "Fine. Thanks. I will." Ai hung up the phone and sighed. She walked into the kitchen and poured the remaining wine in her glass. There was a soft knock on her door and Ai ran to it. She opened the door and pulled Shuuhei inside. He saw that she wore a short dark robe and he wondered if she had on her bra and panties underneath. She greeted him with a kiss and whispered suggestively in his ear.

Shuuhei pinned her against the door as his mouth ravished hers. He could taste the wine on her tongue but he had known from the flush on her cheeks that she had been drinking. He slowed the kiss before he lost himself. "Not while you're intoxicated." It wasn't the reaction she was expecting and it sobered her up some. Shuuhei pulled her to him and held her. "What were you drinking?"

"Wine." She felt embarrassed and disappointed in herself. "Shuuhei, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He kissed her forehead. "Do you have any more wine and maybe something to eat?" Ai smiled.

"There's a glass I just poured in the kitchen and I owe you a meal." They walked in to the kitchen. Shuuhei downed the red liquid while she made him something simple to eat. He ate quickly, while Ai told him more about her photo shoot. "Shuuhei, I want you to stay here tonight."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "I can sleep on your couch."

Ai laughed. "I don't have a couch."

"Then I can sleep on the floor."

Ai walked over to him. "Shuuhei, you can sleep next to me." She lead him to her bedroom and Ai excused herself for a moment. Shuuhei undressed and slipped into her bed wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Ai joined him a few minutes later wearing a short silky nightgown.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to wash my face and moisturize. I do it every night." She curled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Shuuhei, writing is not your main profession, is it?"

"No." He felt that being this close to her was not the best time to lie to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen a writer so well-built." He laughed. "And you didn't leave me today for a story or an article. It was more important than that." Shuuhei nodded. "But you won't tell me what it is."

"It's not that I won't. I want to but I can't. I'm bound to secrecy." He was bound by the shinigami laws and he hoped she would understand that.

"It's not illegal, is it?"

Shuuhei laughed again. "No. I promise." He kissed her forehead. Shuuhei was very relaxed laying next to her. Just being with Ai brought him a kind of inner peace.

Ai sighed. "It's been a long time since I felt this content. You do that, Shuuhei. You make me feel very content. No one has ever made me feel like this. I almost married a man I dated for 5 years and he never made me feel like you do."

"Thanks." Shuuhei started to feel smug then the rest of her words clicked in his tired brain. "Wait, you almost got married?"

"It would have been the biggest mistake of my life." Looking back on it, she thought she should have seen the signs that something was off. "About a month before our wedding, he broke my arm. I didn't have dinner ready when he got home and he said he wanted to teach me a lesson. Later that night I told him I didn't want to walk down the aisle with a cast on and he gave me a black eye. I left."

"Ai," he said softly, stroking her hair.

"It was about a week later that my life changed. Most of my bruising was gone but not all of it. I was at the mall with my friends and the sales person at the makeup counter offered to help me better conceal my eye. I took her up on her offer and a few minutes later, I looked like me. That's when I first got noticed by a photographer. My career took off from there. I've put me ahead of everything else for the past two years and I have no regrets." She looked up at him and Shuuhei saw in the moonlight that her pale green eyes were clear. He was expecting them to be sad. "Shuuhei, you didn't recognize me when you first saw me. I had to tell you my picture was everywhere. It's been a while since a man has looked at me and saw me."

"Ai, when I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful and I was attracted to you. I can't remember ever feeling this way about another woman. You distract me from work. As I left tonight all I could think of was you. All I could see was you and the way you looked when I left. You were extremely sexy in your lingerie and your heels." He pulled her on top of him and kissed her. "Ai, I want you."

She laughed, deep and throaty. "I thought you said not while I was intoxicated."

"Maybe you're sober enough." He kissed her again. "But first, tell me something happened to him."

"I reported his abuse and he's in jail. There were a few who testified against him. I wasn't the first woman he treated like that but I was the last."

"Ai, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Don't be. If I had married him, I never would have become a model. I'd never have met you. Right now, those are the two most important things in my life. Something good always comes out of something bad." She kissed him and it brought out needs in her. Wants she hadn't thought about in a long time. "Shuuhei, I haven't been intimate with a man in over two years but I want to be with you."

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "After tonight, I'll be the only man you think about." Shuuhei pulled her nightgown off and wasn't surprised to find her naked beneath the silky material. He ran his hands over her. Shuuhei cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Ai moaned into their kiss. She rubbed herself against him and was pleased with the reaction she got.

Shuuhei put his hands on her waist and Ai soon found herself beneath him. He kissed her and then trailed his lips down her neck and collarbone. As Shuuhei took her breast in his mouth, his finger entered her. Ai moaned and arched beneath him. He took her up and as she found herself ready to go over the edge, Shuuhei covered her mouth with his. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she went over but Shuuhei didn't stop. He brought her up again and as she hovered on the edge, he slid into her.

Ai moaned his name and Shuuhei fought to remind himself that he didn't want to rush. His strokes were slow and he felt her tighten around him as the orgasm seized her. Shuuhei kissed her and quickened his pace. His hand found her breast and Ai fisted her hands in his hair. Her hips rose to met his strokes and Ai soon found herself on the edge again. She whispered his name like a prayer and as she fell over the edge, she tightened around him and took Shuuhei with her.

Ai felt elated. Sex had never been that good to her before. She felt wide awake despite the late hour of the night. Shuuhei rolled off her and laid on his back. Ai snuggled back against him. Sex had always been sex to him but with her it was different. He felt more connected to her and he wondered briefly why. He listened to Ai's breathing slow down and he could tell when she had fallen asleep. Shuuhei kissed the top of her head and let himself follow her into sleep.

...

It was a beeping noise that woke Ai. She reached out for her phone without opening her eyes. She had to squint as she read the text message.

'Where are you?'

'Bed.' she replied.

'Are you alone?'

Ai smiled. 'No. Will call later.' She put the phone back on her nightstand and giggled when an arm came around her and pulled her to him.

"Good morning," Ai said as she rolled over to face him.

He brushed her hair out of her face. "Good morning. Who are you talking to this early?"

She laughed. "My friend and it's not that early. It's nearly noon."

"You don't have a shoot today?"

"No. I have one tomorrow. Are you working today?"

"I don't know. I hope not." He leaned over and kissed her. "I could stay right here with you all day."

"You can't stay in bed all day."

He grinned at her. "Wanna bet?" Shuuhei covered her body with his and kissed her again.

...

It was his phone that disturbed them several hours later as they still laid in bed. Shuuhei answered it.

"Hisagi-san, we know what they want. They are looking for a human who possesses a great reiatsu. Most of it is still sealed within them."

"How did you find that out?"

"Matsumoto was following them and she heard them talking about it."

"Did she hear anything else?"

"No. They realized she was behind them and they disappeared," Kira explained.

"Call me if you find out anything else." He hung up.

"You don't have to leave?" Ai asked.

"Not unless you want me to."

"Not anytime soon." She kissed him. "Shuuhei, will you come with me to my shoot tomorrow?" She looked at him. "If you don't have to work."

"If I don't have to work," he agreed.

...

Ai managed to drag him out of bed long enough for a shower and a meal. It didn't take much for Shuuhei to get her back into bed. He was almost asleep when his phone rang. He got up and dressed quickly.

"Are you leaving?"

"They need me." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Are you coming back?"

"I'll be back in time to go with you to your shoot."

"I'd like that."

"Get some sleep, Ai. I won't be long."


	3. Photo Shoot

Ai woke with Shuuhei's arm wrapped around her. She couldn't remember him returning but she was glad he had. As much as she didn't want to, Ai slid out from underneath his arm. She was almost out of bed when he grabbed her leg and pulled her back in.

"Five more minutes," he muttered.

"Shuuhei, I have to go get ready."

"Five minutes," he repeated.

She sighed. "When did you get back?"

"Right before dawn." He yawned. "We lost one of them and we couldn't find him. I sent Matsumoto after him and they'll call me when they find him." His eyes snapped open and he looked over at Ai.

"I heard nothing. You mumbled most of that." Ai leaned over and kissed him.

"How much time do I have?"

"From your five minute request, you have three minutes left."

"That's enough time," he calculated as he pulled her on top of him.

...

It hadn't taken her long to get ready. There was no need to style her hair or apply makeup. They would take care of that at the shoot. Ai told Shuuhei that she was a blank canvas for them to work on.

"I think you are just as beautiful without it," he admitted as they walked into the studio.

"Thank you." She kissed him before being beckoned to change. When she emerged, Ai wore a strapless peach colored ball gown with a full skirt. She was ushered to the makeup chair and she smiled at Shuuhei who stood back out of the way.

"This is a first, Ai," said a woman with short platinum blonde hair.

"I know Nana but I really like him. Even though I barely know him."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I feel connected to Shuuhei. Like our souls are connected." She paused. "That sounds silly."

"Not coming from you."

"I have no idea what his real job is. It's secretive and he can't tell me. But it brought him to town and that brought us together. He told me it's nothing illegal. He also writes articles for a monthly publication but he didn't tell me which one."

"Ai, you don't have to explain him to me. He makes you happy. It's written all over your face."

"Thanks, Nana." The photographer looked at her friend and then went over to check her equipment. She was curious about the man Ai brought to the studio.

Shuuhei hadn't taken his eyes off her. He watched as they added color to her eyes and lips and as she talked to the blonde. He couldn't hear their conversation or tell what they had been talking about.

"Ai's never brought anyone with her to a shoot in the two years I've known her."

"She asked me to come." Shuuhei hadn't seen the blonde approach.

"She's never brought her friends here but she brought you. Why is that?"

"My only guess is because she knows we don't have a lot of time together. I don't know when I'll have to leave for good."

Nana sighed. "It will crush her when you leave."

Shuuhei looked at Nana. "It won't be easy on me either." He had been thinking about taking some time off to stay with her but Shuuhei knew he wouldn't be able to stay long or permanently. He found it hard to envision life without Ai. It wasn't something he was looking forward to.

...

Shuuhei sighed as he hung up his phone. He didn't want to go but he was in charge of this mission and he had to. He walked up to Nana. "I need to talk to Ai."

"Now?"

"I have to leave for work."

Nana huffed. "Everyone! Five minute break!"

"Thank you," Shuuhei said as he walked past her to Ai.

She knew. She had known when he spoke to Nana. "You have to leave."

"Unfortunately. I'll meet you back at your place when I'm done."

"I would like that." Shuuhei took her hand and kissed it. Ai giggled. "You can kiss me, Shuuhei."

He grinned. "I don't want to ruin your makeup."

Ai pulled him closer. "I want you to." She leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled away slowly. "I'll be back soon." Shuuhei took a step back, still holding her hand. "Soon," he repeated as he turned and walked away. Ai watched him walk out the door. She wanted to call out to him but she stopped herself. Instead, she beamed deciding she would tell him tonight what was in her heart.

Nana captured the photo and walked over to Ai.

"I hate it when he has to leave. I never know how long he'll be gone. One day he'll have to leave for good which is why I take every moment I can while I can." Ai looked at Nana. "I need a favor."

Nana laughed. "What do you need?"

"A photo for Shuuhei. Later. After everyone leaves."

"A nude?" Nana teased.

Ai smiled. "No. Something better."

...

"Thanks, Nana. I really appreciate it," Ai said as she put the envelope of photos in her purse.

"Anything for you." Nana looked at Ai and still remembered the timid girl she had been when Nana had found her. It wasn't just Ai's career that had taken off, it was Nana's also. They preferred to work together on shoots. "Ai, tell me what you did yesterday."

Ai grinned. "We woke up about noon and stayed in bed most of the day just talking and being lazy."

"And having sex," Nana suggested. Ai smirked at the photographer. "Go home. Don't make him wait. I'll see you next time."

"Bye, Nana. Thanks again." Ai walked out of the studio and headed home. She stopped by a street vendor and bought a bouquet of flowers. She remembered that she was supposed to call her friend. Ai pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her friends. 'I think I'm in love.' Tucking the phone into her pocket, she walked home with a smile on her face and love in her heart.

...

He found her. The one he wanted. She was alone which made her an easy target. He was pleased he had located her but disappointed that he had to do it himself. He couldn't take her as she was. He didn't need her human body. He needed her soul. Knowing the shinigami were busy, he hit the accelerator on the car and aimed for his target.


	4. The Battle

Kira walked over to the mangled mess. A woman laid sprawled on the ground surrounded by flowers. "Hisagi-san is not going to be happy about this," he said quietly as he watched the woman open her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were hit by a car."

"I was?" Ai didn't feel injured. She felt tired. Kira helped her up. Ai tried to grab her purse but her hand went through the material. "Why can't I pick it up? What's wrong with me?"

"You died," Kira said quietly.

"Died? If I died, how is it you can talk to me?"

"I'm a shinigami. We guide souls like you to Soul Society."

"A shinigami? I'm dead?" Ai repeated. "I'll never..." She sat on the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. Kira was afraid to touch her. He wasn't sure what had caused her tears.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Can you give me back my life? I was very happy." Ai began to cry more and Kira stood as he saw Shuuhei approach. Kira walked over to meet Shuuhei and saw the recognition fall on his friend's face.

"What happened?" Shuuhei asked quietly as Ai's cry tore through him.

Kira looked at Ai. "A car hit her. No one knows where it came from." Kira looked back at Shuuhei. "What are you going to do?"

"Everything I can." Shuuhei walked past his friend and knelt down behind Ai. He wrapped his arms around her. "Ai, you told me something good always comes out of something bad."

"Shuuhei, I don't know what good could come out of me dying."

"We can be together."

"I don't understand." She turned to look at him. "How can...?" She stared at him for a moment. "You're a shinigami?" He nodded. Ai saw that he looked the same as the Shuuhei she knew. His clothing was different and he wore armbands around both of his biceps and a matching choker. His eyes were the same and she felt content next to him just as she always had.

"Ai, you have to know that I never lied to you. I always told you the truth. I am here for work. I was sent here on a mission with Kira and Matsumoto. We've been attacked sporadically..."

"That's why you had to leave when you were called."

"Yes. We found out that they are after a human but we don't know who or why." Shuuhei stood and helped Ai to her feet. "I need to send you to Soul Society. You can't stay here."

"I need my purse. There's something I want to give you." Shuuhei reached down and grabbed her purse and heard her gasp. He looked up to see Ai being taken away by a long rope.

"I'll take her now."

"What do you want with her?" Shuuhei asked, placing a hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

"The woman whose face graces the skies has a great reiatsu. She will be my new queen."

"Does she?" Kira whispered as he walked over to his friend. Shuuhei nodded. He realized that he had always been able to feel a small bit of her reiatsu. Since she had died, the seal was opening and he was able to feel more of it.

"We need to rescue her. We can't let him have her. She's mine."

Kira rolled his eyes at Shuuhei's last statement. "What's your plan?"

"I'll defeat him. It's the only way." Shuuhei took his stance across from the enemy, hand still on the hilt of his zanpakuto. "You will let her go."

"I don't take orders from a shinigami."

"It wasn't an order. It was a statement. One way or another you will let her go."

"Who do you think you are, shinigami?"

"Shuuhei Hisagi, Ninth Division Vice Captain."

"You're going to fight me over one woman's soul? Don't the shinigami have more important things to do?" He pulled Ai closer to him and ran his hand down her face.

"Don't touch me. Let me go." She struggled against the ropes. Her arms were pinned to her side but he hadn't bound her legs. Ai kicker her captor as hard as she could.

"You will not act like that to your master." He smacked Ai. Shuuhei's grip on his zanpakuto tightened.

"I really hate men who hit women," Ai said quietly. Her eyes flashed and Shuuhei felt her reiatsu spike. The ropes around her broke. He watched as she hovered for a moment before the enemy realized she was free from him. Shuuhei flash stepped, snatching her away before she could be taken again.

"Are you okay?" Shuuhei asked as he put her down next to Kira. She nodded and he ran his hand lightly over her cheek. The red mark would fade but he didn't like seeing it on her face.

"Shuuhei, no one hits me and gets away with it. You have to defeat him."

"I will." He kissed her forehead and sealed her reiatsu.

"You can't hide, shinigami. I will find you and take the woman back."

"Ai, stay here with Kira." She nodded. "Kira, protect her. Don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't, Hisagi-san."

"I'll be right back," Shuuhei said to Ai. He unsheathed his zanpakuto, flash stepped back to the enemy and attacked. Ai watched him. She wasn't sure what he was doing but she knew he was fighting for her.

"I've never seen Hisagi-san lose a battle," Kira said.

"He won't lose this one."

"You're not mad at him? Or upset that he's a shinigami?"

"No. I have a lot of questions for him but he's still the same man he was a couple of hours ago." He was still the man she loved. "Kira, I need the envelope out of my purse," she said not looking at him.

Kira walked over to get it. His back was to the fight and he didn't see the sneak attack but Ai did. The enemy was going to strike Shuuhei from behind.

"No!" Ai exclaimed, reaching out toward Shuuhei. The blast of kido that shot from her hand surprised her. Kira had turned around in time to see it. The enemy turned his attacks toward Ai.

Shuuhei had felt the kido behind him but he didn't fully recognize it. He saw the enemy turn toward Ai and he knew he couldn't let him have her. "Reap, Kazeshini," he said, releasing his shikai.

Kira unsheathed his zanpakuto and stood in front of Ai. Handing the envelope to her, he cast a shield in front of them and waited for the attack.

Shuuhei threw one of Kazeshini's spiked rods and it wrapped around the enemy. "Your fight is with me," he said, coupling his attack with the kido for Bound Lightning. The enemy returned his attention to Shuuhei.

"How did you do that?" Kira asked Ai, removing the shield.

"I don't know. He was going to attack Shuuhei from behind and I didn't want Shuuhei to get hurt." Kira smiled. She had pretty much saved his friend from serious injury. "Is he going to kill him?" Ai asked.

"It might be the only way. Hisagi-san will do what it takes to defeat him. That's part of his duty as a shinigami," Kira said softly.

They were joined a few minutes later by a shinigami with long strawberry blonde hair. She wore a pink sash around her shoulders and her ample bust nearly slipped out of the top of her uniform. "Are you who they were looking for?" she asked Ai.

"Yes. He wanted me to be his queen. I'm Ai." She turned to greet the shinigami.

"Oh. You're her. I've seen your picture everywhere," Matsumoto realized. Ai smiled. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." She pulled Ai into a hug, smothering the woman with her bosom. "Where's Shuuhei?"

Ai pointed and Matsumoto looked up at the fight. Ai had noticed that she called Shuuhei by his first name and she wondered what their relationship was. She took a step back from the shinigami and watched them converse. She tuned out what they were saying. Ai sat on the grass and waited. She wasn't sure she could watch Shuuhei kill someone, even if it was for her.

...

Shuuhei was victorious as the sun began to dip behind the horizon. He sheathed his zanpakuto and met with Kira and Matsumoto. They talked briefly and he instructed them to return to Soul Society without him. They left and Shuuhei walked over and sat next to Ai so he was facing her.

"If I were still alive, you would have to leave for good now, wouldn't you?" He nodded. "What would you say to me?"

Shuuhei let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Ai, leaving you would be one of the hardest things I would have ever done. I would be greatly tempted to go into exile just so I could stay with you but the ninth division has already been betrayed by our captain and I couldn't do that to them." He took her hand. "If we were separated, I would think about you every day and I'd write to you when I could but my life wouldn't be complete. You'd be missing." Shuuhei wiped a tear off her cheek. "Ai, I love you." He kissed her lightly before he realized that this was the first time he had kissed her without being in his gigai. It was his first real kiss with her and he intensified it. This was also the first time he had touched her as a shinigami and Shuuhei wanted to touch all of her. He lingered, not ready to end the kiss but knowing she would have something to say about his declaration of love.

He had barely pulled away from her when Ai spoke. "I love you." She kissed him. "I love you, Shuuhei." The envelope of pictures fell into his lap as Ai kissed him again. One hand fisted in his hair while the other held onto his uniform. Shuuhei cupped her head with one hand and pulled her closer with the other. The kiss was filled with love. It started slowly as they took time to relish in love. There was heat in it but it was low and neither of them felt the urge to rush.

They sat in the grass on the edge of a park not too far from the street where Ai had died and continued to kiss. They were in their own world and to them, there was nothing around. This was not the bittersweet goodbye they thought was in their future. This was the beginning of their life together. There was no sadness between them. Only love. Even with knowing eternity stretched out before them, Shuuhei and Ai were purely living in the moment. Neither was ready to end the embrace and neither could recall how long they had been embraced.

Ai trailed her hand down him. She hit something other than the fabric of his shinigami uniform and she broke the kiss. "Shuuhei, I have something for you," she said quietly as she held the envelope out for him.

"Are these photos from your shoot?" he asked, taking them from her.

"All except for one. I was going to give it to you when you had to leave."

Shuuhei touched her cheek. "Ai, I'm not going anywhere just yet and I'm not going without you." He leaned over and kissed her. "We will have to go to Soul Society eventually. The Captain-Commander will be wanting my report." He pulled her to him and Ai sat with her back against his chest. Shuuhei pulled the photos out of the envelope.

"They are calling that one 'Smitten Kitten'. Nana took it as I watched you leave. I was holding myself back. I really wanted to tell you then that I love you but I thought I should tell you somewhere more private. When Kira told me that I died, I was sad because I didn't think I'd ever be able to tell you." He kissed her temple.

Shuuhei flipped through the photos. The next one had been taken when he had told her that he had to leave. Following it was the quick kiss she had given him. There was one of him walking away still holding her hand. Shuuhei smiled at them.

"The next one is just for you. Nana and I were the only ones in the studio when she took it." Shuuhei looked at the photo. Ai wore her normal makeup but her hair still held the soft curls from the shoot. She was leaning against a counter and she was dressed in black lingerie and black high heels. For a moment, he stared at it as he recalled that day and their first night together.

"Extremely sexy," he muttered. He took the photo and tucked it into the inside pocket of his uniform. "Thank you, Ai." He held her and they watched the stars begin to twinkle in the sky.

"No one knows that I died, do they?"

"No. Your body wasn't at the scene of the accident."

"What about my friends?"

"Write them a letter when we get to Soul Society. Tell them you went home with me. I'll make sure they get it."

It was a while before she spoke again. "Matsumoto is pretty."

"Not compared to you."

"You're biased. Did you ever have a relationship with her?"

"No but it wasn't for lack of trying. After I graduated from the Academy, I asked her out to dinner. She was already a vice captain at the time and I was just another Academy graduate to her. She laughed at me and told me to come back in a few years when I had more experience. By the time I saw her again, I had been promoted to vice captain. We'd go out for drinks with a few other vice captains but that was the extent of it."

"Did you ever seriously date anyone?"

"Not really. When I was at the Academy, I put studying first. Once I was in the ninth division I tried but I wasn't always successful and none of the woman I dated wanted anything serious. Ever since our captain betrayed us, I haven't had much free time. I've been acting as captain and doing my own work. It keeps me busy." He shrugged. "I always figured when the time was right I would find someone. When we came here for our mission, you were the first thing I saw. I followed you to the restaurant. I wanted to know you. I wanted to talk to you. I left Kira and Matsumoto alone on this mission to be with you. They did a lot of the work. To me, you were more important."

"Why did your captain betray you?"

Shuuhei sighed and laid back in the grass, pulling Ai down with him. She curled up next to him. "Soul Society was betrayed by three captains. Mine, Kira's and the captain of the 5th division. It was unexpected and devastating." He told her about Aizen, the Vizards, the experiments on Hollows, the plan to execute Rukia, the Winter War and his part in all of it.

"Shuuhei." Ai linked her hand with his.

"When I was a child, my friends and I were being chased by a hollow. I tried to hold him back but I wasn't very successful. I was just a kid with a stick. We were saved by the ninth division. Kensei Muguruma was the captain at the time. He defeated the hollow and told me that Shuuhei was a good strong name and that I should go home before there were any more attacks. As he turned away, I saw his tattoo, a 69 on his chest. A 6 for the kanji in his last name and a 9 for the ninth division. He saved me. I was in awe of him. I wanted to be a shinigami like him. I didn't know that shortly after he saved me, he became a vizard and was exiled."

"How did you get your scars?"

"I was attacked by a hollow during my sixth year at the Academy."

Ai leaned over him. "And this one?" she asked, trailing a finger over the long stripe.

Shuuhei shrugged. "Aren't you tired of listening to me?"

"No. There's so much more I want to know."

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know." He leaned up and kissed her. "But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'm really tired but I'd be really disappointed in myself if I didn't make love to you tonight."

"Then take me home, Shuuhei."

...

Ai woke and was momentarily confused on where she was. The room was dark and the only way she knew it was early in the afternoon was by the clock next to the bed. She looked over at the man she loved. He had brought her to Soul Society and to his quarters. Shuuhei hadn't disappointed himself last night or her for that matter. After they made love, he told her he loved her and soon fell into a deep sleep. It had taken longer for sleep to come to Ai. She was in an unfamiliar place and Shuuhei was the only person she knew.

Knowing she wouldn't get back to sleep, Ai watched Shuuhei and wondered how long it would be before he woke.

...

Shuuhei woke to the smell of food and an empty bed. He tied his obi around the bottom of his uniform, unable to find the top. When he walked into the kitchen, he found it wrapped around Ai. "This looks good on you," he said as he kissed her.

"I have nothing to wear except what I wore yesterday. I didn't think you'd mind." She handed him a plate and took one for herself.

"We can go out and get you some things," he suggested as they began to eat. Ai nodded. "Have you been up long?"

"For a few hours."

"Ai, you should have woken me."

"No. You needed to sleep. I kept myself entertained."

"Entertained how?"

"You have a lot to teach me, Shuuhei-sensei."

He laughed. "You read that?"

"Among other things."


	5. Getting to Know You

They walked out of the ninth division office and headed toward a nearby shop to get Ai some clothes and personal items. She was currently wearing one of Shuuhei's old shinigami uniforms. He hadn't known he had a uniform with sleeves among his possessions. He was flipping through paperwork as they walked. He needed to file his report from his mission and there were some things that had piled up while he was gone.

An arm came around his neck and began dragging him in the opposite direction. Shuuhei turned around and frowned at the man dragging him. "Let me go, Renji."

"Come on, Hisagi. We're going out for drinks."

"I have some things I need to finish."

"You're always working. Ditch the new recruit and let's go," Renji said, trying to keep his voice low. "Come on. I'll pay. I know how broke you always are."

"It's not that." Shuuhei started to protest.

Renji took the papers from him and tossed them over his shoulder to Ai. She caught them. "Finish those up."

"Renji, let me go." Shuuhei finally managed to free himself from the other man's arm. He looked back at Ai. Renji saw how Shuuhei looked at her and he looked at the woman. She had auburn hair that fell past her shoulders and pale green eyes. She was pretty and Renji wondered if there was anything serious between them.

"Got yourself a woman, Hisagi?" he whispered. Shuuhei glared at him. Raising his voice a little, he asked, "Does she know your birthday is tomorrow?" Renji glanced back at Ai and saw her eyes widen slightly. With a smirk, he flash stepped, leaving Shuuhei and Ai alone.

Ai dropped the papers and walked off. Muttering curses at Renji, Shuuhei picked them up and hurried after her. He followed her into his quarters.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Shuuhei tossed the papers aside. "Ai, tomorrow is not my birthday."

"How am I supposed to know that? I don't even know when your birthday is!"

"Don't you think I'd tell you if it was tomorrow?"

"Shuuhei, you're the only person I know in Soul Society and there are so many things I don't know about you." She sounded sad and Shuuhei realized that she was right. She knew no one here besides him and they knew so little about each other.

"Ai, I know this is hard on you." He walked over to her and embraced her. "Most people don't retain their memories."

"I would be sad if I didn't remember you."

"I would have searched all of Rukongai for you, Ai." He held her for a long time. Dusk had begun to fall when he spoke again. "August 14."

Ai smiled and looked up at him. "February 14."

...

They sat at the kotatsu exchanging stories about their lives. Shuuhei worked on his paperwork while they talked. She began to ask him questions about Soul Society and being a shinigami. He answered all of them without hesitation.

"Do you make good money as a shinigami?"

"Enough to take care of us."

"That other guy was a jerk."

Shuuhei laughed. "That's putting it mildly but yeah, Renji can be a jerk." He looked over at Ai. "There were times when money was tight but it's not a problem anymore. I wasted a lot of money on nights out drinking. Buying rounds of sake gets expensive but it's been a while since I've been out with them. I've been busy. And as acting captain, I get a little extra money. That's something Renji doesn't know."

Ai was quiet for a while. She was pondering her next question. They had talked about a lot but there was one thing he hadn't told her. Something that he glossed over. She watched as he completed one form and went on to another. "Shuuhei, will you tell me about your zanpakuto?"

His hand hesitated briefly on what he had been writing. He put it aside and looked at her. "Most of the captains and vice captains know that I don't like my zanpakuto. I don't like the shape of its shikai. Did you see it?"

"Not really."

Shuuhei took a spare piece of paper and quickly sketched out his shikai. There were two spiked rods tethered together by a long chain. Each rod had two sickle blades, one blade inverted and one blade upright. "Kazeshini looks like it's meant to reap life itself." Shuuhei stared at the sketch for a minute. "The ninth division was taught to walk the path of least bloodshed. My former captain taught me 'those who do not fear the sword they wield have no right to wield a sword at all'. That is what he believed." Shuuhei sighed. "Betrayal is a bitter pill to swallow. But still his death..." Ai put her finger up to his lips.

"You've already told me that." She kissed him and then settled herself into his lap. Shuuhei kissed her forehead. Ai rested her head on his shoulder and Shuuhei took a moment to hold onto her and forget the past.

"Ai, I think you should take the entrance exam to the Academy."

"Why?"

"So you can be a shinigami. You have it in you."

"What did I do to stop that attack?"

Shuuhei took her hand. "You shot raw reiatsu. You'd learn how to control it at the Academy."

"What if I fail?"

He shrugged. "What if you don't?" He kissed her head. "At least think about it." She nodded and Shuuhei picked up the paperwork he had been working on.

"Do you have a lot left?" Ai asked after a while.

"No. I'm almost done. This way I can leave a little early tomorrow and take you out. We never made it to the shops today." Ai smiled.

Shuuhei worked for over an hour before he decided to call it a night. There were a few things he still needed to do but his report for the Captain Commander was complete. He looked down at Ai who had fallen asleep against him. He hoped she would take his advice and become a shinigami. Her reiatsu was powerful and he knew she would succeed at the Academy.

...

Shuuhei walked into his quarters for lunch but today there was no food waiting for him. There was also no woman waiting for him even though he knew she was there. He found her standing in the bathroom. Her hair was wet and she had a towel wrapped around her. It was her expression that concerned him.

"Ai, what's wrong?"

"Everything is yours," she said quietly meeting his eye in the mirror. "I have nothing."

"You have me. Everything that's mine is yours."

Ai turned to face him. "While I appreciate that, I want my own things. I need my own money to spend on me. I can't keep spending your money." It had been a long time since Ai had depended on anyone else. She wasn't used to it.

"I don't mind." Shuuhei reached inside his uniform and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you," he said as he handed it to Ai.

She opened it and pulled out a letter. After scanning it, she looked at Shuuhei. "I can't accept this."

"Ai, you assisted the ninth division in their last mission. The Captain-Commander agrees that you should be paid for your assistance. He's also insisting you take the entrance exam." That was also something that Shuuhei had been bringing up for the past two weeks.

"I'm afraid I'll fail." She walked passed him and dressed in a kimono. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Most people who take the entrance exam don't know what they are doing. I think you'll pass." He walked into the kitchen to get something to eat and she followed him. "I researched students who took the test multiple times. There were several but that one is the most impressive." Shuuhei pointed toward a folder on the table. Ai picked it up and began to read it. There was no name on the information inside and she had no idea who the student had been. She only knew that it was the profile of a male student.

"He failed the entrance exams twice."

"Keep reading. I have to go." Shuuhei kissed her and headed out the door.

Ai read through the file. The student had held average grades during his first year and most of his second year. He was in the top 10 in his class at the end of his second year. After that, he had become top of his class every year. During his sixth year, the student had been given a division assignment which was something that very rarely happened. He was sent on missions with the Gotei 13 while still at the Academy. He lead combat training between dummy hollows and first year students. During one of these training missions, the student was injured. Despite his injuries, he completed his sixth year and graduated top of his class.

Ai turned the paper looking for more information on what had become of the student. Clipped to the folder was a photograph of Shuuhei in his sixth year. His zanpakuto rested on his back and he wore a black studded choker around his neck. Only his 69 tattoo graced his face at the time the photograph had been taken. Then Ai remembered he had told her that his scar had come from an attack during his final year of school.

Shuuhei put his arms around her from behind. "I still think you'll pass. If you're that sure that you'll fail, prove me wrong."

"It's not that I'm afraid I'll fail. I don't want to fail. I don't want to disappoint you."

Shuuhei pulled her out of the chair and looked at her. "Ai, you won't disappoint me. You have no idea how much reiatsu pulses off you. It's hard to tell how much you truly possess. That's raw energy and you have yet to learn how to control it. There could be more. You could easily be a seated officer. Look at me. I failed twice." Shuuhei laughed and closed the space between them. He kissed her and Ai almost let herself get caught up in it.

"I thought you went back to work."

"I did. I went back long enough to give myself the afternoon off." Ai smiled.

"I like the sound of that. You haven't had any time off since I got here."

"I know. I'm sorry. There's a lot I have to take care of."

"Shuuhei, I'd be happy to help."

"I might take you up on that." He kissed her. "You have someplace you need to be soon."

"Where am I going?" He smirked at her. "Fine. Let's go get this over with." Shuuhei took her hand and they walked to the Academy.

"Good luck," he said as he let go of her hand and watched Ai walk into the Academy. Shuuhei leaned against the wall and waited for her.

She didn't make him wait long and for a moment Shuuhei wondered if she had been asked to leave. Ai's expression was neutral as she stood next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Who's the captain who wears the hat and the pink kimono?"

"Captain Kyoraku. He's with the eighth division."

"He asked me out to dinner."

"Really? What did you say?"

"I told him that I had plans for dinner tonight and for the foreseeable future with the man I loved." Ai looked up at Shuuhei. "He said that he must be a lucky guy."

"I tell myself that every day." Ai smiled at him. "How did the exam go?"

"I passed. They want me to come back tomorrow to begin classes. Captain Commander Yamamoto doesn't think I'll be starting as a first year student."

...

Ai finished getting ready for her first day of classes. An Academy uniform had been delivered to Shuuhei's quarters shortly after she had passed the entrance exam. She had dressed in it but felt like something was missing. She walked into the bedroom where Shuuhei was getting ready.

"What's wrong?" Shuuhei asked.

Ai shrugged. "I feel like it needs something." She picked up the photo from his file. Ai wanted to take it with her but they had decided not to let anyone outside their small circle of friends know about their relationship. She imagined the Shuuhei in the picture without the communicator about his neck or the zanpakuto at his back. She smiled at looked up at him. "Do you still have it?" she asked quietly.

He didn't have to ask to know what she was referring to. Opening a drawer, Shuuhei found the choker he used to wear buried in it. Shuuhei walked over to her and clasped it around her neck. "Better?"

Ai nodded. "It's perfect."


	6. To Tease and Torment

_My dear friends,_

_Please don't be mad at me for leaving so suddenly and without letting you know. Shuuhei had to return home and he asked me to come with him. We had no idea when we would see each other again so I went with him. The last message you got from me said that I thought I was in love. I don't think I am. I know I am. Shuuhei knows I love him and I know that he loves me. He told me first. I know you're thinking there is no way I truly fell in love in just a few days but I did. I honestly believe I fell in love with Shuuhei when I first saw him. My reaction to him was that strong. I feel completely content with Shuuhei whether we are talking or having dinner or doing nothing. I feel like I've known him forever and I feel like he completes me. Shuuhei makes me happy...extremely happy. I can only hope that you all find the same kind of love in your life._

_It hasn't been perfect all the time. We had a few bumps but we worked through them. It's been a while since I lived with anyone and it took some adjusting from both of us. It's also been a while since I've depended on anyone the way I depend on Shuuhei. Everything is his. He bought me some things when I got here but the majority of it belongs to him. That's a huge adjustment for me. He's the only person I know here but I have met some of his friends. They are all nice people and I hope that I can become their friend also. There is a woman Shuuhei works with who wants to take me shopping but I don't like spending Shuuhei's money on frivolous things._

_I cancelled my modeling contracts. I can't get to my photo shoots easily from Shuuhei's home. I'll find something to do here. Shuuhei wants me to take some classes and follow a career path similar to his. He has all this faith in me and I don't want to fail and disappoint him. That is the one thing holding me back. _

_I miss you all and I have no idea when we will see each other again. Shuuhei is doing the work of two people and he says once things calm down, we'll come visit you. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you all again. _

_I love you all._

_~Ai_

They read through the letter again wondering if there was anything they missed. Their friend was happy and they were happy for her even if it meant she wasn't with them. Ai deserved to be happy. She had gone through some rough spots in her life with her abusive ex. She loved working as a model and they wondered what type of work she would get into living with Shuuhei. They didn't even know what kind of work he did. Their hope for her was that nothing would happen to ruin her happiness.

...

Ai flash stepped home later than usual. They had kept her late going over more kido spells. She had a lot to learn. Her reiatsu was powerful enough to place her with other 4th year students but she needed to catch up to them. It had been a grueling week for Ai as they pushed her. There had been a few spells she didn't understand or didn't fully master. When she had come home on those nights, she had asked Shuuhei to explain them to her. He'd take her out to the ninth division training grounds and practice with her until she grasped them. He was a patient teacher.

She wondered if he'd mind if she practiced something at home. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to try, Ai walked into his quarters. Shuuhei was in the kitchen plating dinner for them. She had to admit that he knew how to cook exceptionally well for a man who lived alone. He actually made his meals and didn't rely on premade meals. She noticed there was a package on the counter.

"What's that?" Ai asked as she walked over to greet him with a kiss.

"It came for you."

"For me?" Ai looked at the box and wondered where it had come from. She looked back at Shuuhei.

"Open it," he urged.

Ai opened the box and pulled out the letter that rested on the top.

_Our beloved Ai,_

_We only want you to be happy. Even if that means we have to miss you in the process. If Shuuhei doesn't keep you happy, let us know and we'll come rescue you._

_We weren't mad that you left. Concerned that you had disappeared without telling us but not mad. Since we received your text, we thought you were with Shuuhei. We're happy love finally found you. If he makes you as happy as you say he does then cherish him, Ai. You've been waiting for your soul mate for a while. _

_Don't worry about not knowing anyone. You'll make new friends. People love you. Go shopping with Shuuhei's coworker. Even if you don't buy anything, you need to get out every once in a while. It's not good for you to stay at Shuuhei's place alone while he works. You need to socialize._

_Take some classes and see if this career is something you would be interested in. It doesn't hurt to continue your education. You're a smart woman. We know you will succeed. Ai, you won't fail. If Shuuhei loves you half as much as we do, then he knows you won't fail. You won't disappoint him. You've never disappointed us. We went through this before you signed your modeling contract. You had the same fear of failure then but you succeeded. Your career skyrocketed. We've always been proud of you, Ai._

_Make sure Shuuhei balances his career and his time with you. We'll see you again. We love you and we miss you, Ai._

"It's from my friends." She turned around and looked at Shuuhei. Ai wrapped her arms around him. "You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you."

"Even the best makeup couldn't hide the sadness in your eyes when you gave me your letter to send to them." He kissed her forehead. "I included an address so they could send you something. Then I made Kira go check to see if anything had come for you."

"You shouldn't have used Kira like that. He doesn't have a captain either."

"No but he doesn't have as much work to keep up with. I have the division and the monthly paper." She eyed him and he quickly added, "To make up for it, we are going to have dinner with him tomorrow night." He'd have to remember to tell Kira tomorrow morning.

"Thank you." Ai kissed him. "Can I send them another letter?"

"As many as you want. You don't have to give them up."

Ai turned back to the box. It was like a care package from them. Her favorite perfume, makeup, a fashion magazine and her favorite candy. Shuuhei picked up the magazine and flipped through it. "No ogling models," she joked as she continued to go through the box.

"Just one," Shuuhei muttered as he flipped through the pages. He stopped at Ai's picture and showed it to her.

"Smitten Kitten. That was my favorite." Ai took the magazine from him to look at the picture better.

"I don't know." Shuuhei said as he reached into his uniform and pulled out a photograph. "I like this one better." Ai looked at him and the 'extremely sexy' photo.

"You carry that with you?" There was a hint of shock in her voice. She didn't want anyone to see that photo except for Shuuhei.

"I can't easily put it on my desk."

"Then keep it here," she suggested as she reached out for it. Shuuhei held it up in the air and out of her reach.

"Why would I keep it here when I have the real thing here?" Shuuhei caught her mouth with his. It was a kiss that left her head clouded. Her arms gave up their attempt to reach the photo and came down around him. Retrieving the photo was no longer the thought in Ai's mind. She wanted something more than that. She wanted him. Her hands worked their way down his chest and she pulled at the material of his uniform. Ai fought to push it off his shoulders but his raised arm was impeding her process. Shuuhei dropped his arm and let the picture fall with his uniform top. He'd have to remember to pick it up later. She whispered an incantation that he barely had time to register before his arms locked behind his back.

Ai kissed him again while her hands ran over his chest. There was something about her touch. It was light and Shuuhei wanted more of it. She explored him, taking her time getting to his obi. She pulled it, loosening the tie ever so slightly. Tucking a finger between the fabric and his body, Ai playfully tugged at it, pulling him closer to her.

Her lips caressed his jaw line. "Sexy Shuuhei," she breathed in his ear. "We shouldn't let the dinner you made go to waste."

He nodded in agreement, not hearing her words. Then they clicked. "Wait. What?" Ai nudged him toward the table.

"Come on. I'll feed you," she whispered to him, nipping at his earlobe. She helped him into a chair and then went to get their plates. With her back turned, Shuuhei tested the kido binding his arms. It was stronger than he expected. He would expect his binding to be this strong but not hers.

Ai put their plates on the table and sat across from Shuuhei. She took the first bite and Shuuhei moaned quietly as he watched her pull the chopsticks slowly out of her mouth. He wondered if she was torturing him on purpose. As she fed him his first bite, Shuuhei thought it was going to be the longest meal of his life.

They made small talk, neither of them mentioning the binding spell. Shuuhei wasn't sure what they talked about. His answers to her questions were short. Forming full sentences was not a task he could perform at the moment. She had gotten him all aroused only to stop halfway through. But dinner was not a disappointment. Ai continued to tease him with every bite she took and gave him.

She stood and walked behind him. Grabbing his chair, she pulled him away from the table. "Shuuhei, hold onto this," she whispered, handing him something soft. He clenched it in his hand and Ai walked around the chair to him. As she came around to face him, he realized he held her obi which was mostly undone. With a flick of his wrist, Shuuhei pulled it free. Ai smirked at him as pieces of her uniform fell to the floor. She walked over to him and he saw that the top of her uniform had parted slightly. Leaning over him, Ai kissed him. She untied his obi and then stepped away from him. Shuuhei groaned in disappointment. Ai locked her eyes with his as she stripped off the rest of her uniform.

Shuuhei's mouth watered for her. Naked, she walked over to him and kissed him. He wanted her to touch him or at least press her body against him. He wanted the contact. Wanted to feel her. Ai sat in his lap and Shuuhei got what he wanted. Her breasts pressed into his chest and her arms wrapped around him as she brought her mouth to his. One of her hands traced down his chest. She felt his abdominal muscles quiver under her touch.

Shuuhei nipped at her collarbone when her hand encircled him. He let out a moan as her warmth took him in. Teasing him had been as much of a turn on for her as it had been for him. Movement was limited as she rocked her hips against him. Ai held onto his shoulders as she rode him, taking them both up. Somewhere things had gone from seductive to primal. The only need now was the need for release. She leaned down and kissed him. Ai crested over the edge with Shuuhei not far behind her.

Ai rested her head on his shoulder and waited for her heartbeat to slow. "Shuuhei, I need you to teach me something." He nodded. "I need you to teach me how to unbind you."

He gave her half a laugh and told her the incantation. Ai repeated it but nothing happened. Shuuhei closed his eyes and thought a moment. It had been a long time since he had used the unbinding spell. He grinned. "Try this one," he said, giving her the right incantation.

"You didn't know the spell?"

"It's been a while and I'm not exactly thinking of kido spells when you are sitting in my lap naked."

Ai smiled and recited the incantation. Shuuhei stretched his arms and then brought them around her. While being bound had been erotic, he missed not being able to touch her. He had never experienced anything like that before. No one had ever bound him in any way and it was something he wouldn't have expected from Ai. This was a side of her that he hadn't seen yet but he enjoyed it. Just thinking about the ways she had teased and tormented him made Shuuhei want her. He lifted her as he stood. Ai wrapped her legs around him. Shuuhei stepped out of the rest of his uniform and sat her on the edge of the table. He kissed her and his hands came around to caress her breasts.

Ai moaned his name when he entered her. Shuuhei caressed her legs from her knees up her thighs. His hands rested on her waist and he held onto her as he thrust into her. He alternated between long, slow strokes and quick, fast strokes. An orgasm ripped through Ai and she fell back on the table. Her legs went limp and Shuuhei grabbed them. Holding onto her ankles at arms length, he continued to thrust into her. He went deeper and Ai moaned beneath him. His name was the only word that escaped her lips as she wriggled on the table. Shuuhei wrapped her legs around him as he leaned down to kiss her. One hand teased her nipple as she climaxed again.

"One more Ai," he whispered as he took her up for a final time. Her nails dug into his back as he drove into her. Shuuhei kissed her. Ai tightened around him and he emptied himself into her.

...

Ai stared at her friends' letter. _'Cherish him.'_ Had she cherished him last night when she had bound him? Enjoyed him, yes but cherished? She wasn't sure. Ai read through the letter again and sighed.

"You're going to be late," Shuuhei said as he walked out of the bedroom.

"I don't have to be at the Academy till after lunch. The Captain Commander has a Captains meeting this morning." Ai looked at him. "Shuuhei, do I cherish you?"

"I would hope so."

"Even though I bound you?"

"Would you have bound me if you didn't cherish me?" She thought a minute but he continued before she could answer. "Ai, I cherish you but I'd still bind you and tease and torment you." He looked down at the folded letter. "Answer that question," he said pointing to the top of the page. Ai looked at it. She hadn't noticed the tiny words before. _'Is the sex good?'_

"I don't think 'good' is the word I'd use. Especially after last night." Ai smiled at him.

"Me either." Shuuhei kissed her and left for work.

Ai sat at the kotatsu and began her letter.

_Imagine my surprise when I came home to find a package from you all. I had no idea Shuuhei would include our address with my letter. Thank you for everything you sent. It was nice to see my photo in a magazine one last time. When Nana took that Shuuhei had just left the shoot for work and I wanted to shout out to him that I loved him but I didn't. I waited until we were alone. _

_Shuuhei inspired me to take the entrance exam so I could take classes. When he took the entrance exam, he failed...twice! Now he's running a division...well temporarily. He's second in command but since there is currently no one above him, he runs the division. There are 13 different divisions here, each with their own purpose. One of the main purposes of Shuuhei's division is to print the monthly paper that gets distributed to all the divisions. He is a very good writer and editor._

_My own experience with the entrance exam wasn't as exciting as Shuuhei's. I passed on the first try and it didn't take me long to pass. When I met Shuuhei after I was done, he thought they kicked me out. They aren't putting me in beginner courses. It's normally a 6 year program but I'll be starting as a fourth year student once I catch up to the fourth year class. I'm learning a lot and at a fast pace. Lucky for me that Shuuhei helps me with things I don't understand._

_And because one of you asked, 'good' is not the word I'd use to describe our sex life. Good is too tame. Something more like 'mind-blowing' might be more accurate. Sex was never anything special to me. I rarely got anything out of it. But that was before Shuuhei. He doesn't make it all about him. He makes it about me and my wants and needs as well. I surprised myself last night though. I bound his arms behind his back. Later Shuuhei told me that was the most erotic thing anyone has ever done to him. It took a lot of courage for me to do it. I'm not very adventurous when it comes to sex but I'm trying and Shuuhei will let me try anything. _

_I won't disappoint you and I don't think I could ever do anything to disappoint Shuuhei. He stands behind any decision I make. I can't wait to hear from you all again!_

_~Ai_


	7. From Bad to Worse

As Shuuhei saw things, every day he woke up next to Ai started as a great day. Today however, was not going to stay that way. He let out a heavy sigh. It wasn't even noon and so many things had gone wrong that he wasn't sure he wanted to work for the rest of the day. His mood was low and Shuuhei thought that maybe just a glimpse of Ai would help turn his day around. He flash stepped to a building near the Academy. From where he stood, he had a view of the courtyard where the students ate lunch. They wouldn't have many nice days left to sit out in the courtyard. Autumn was fast approaching bringing cooler weather with it.

He saw her walk out. Shuuhei knew that this was what he needed. Just seeing her shifted his mood. He looked at the person Ai was talking to and he would have mistaken the blue haired man for a woman if it hadn't been for his uniform. Shuuhei watched and wished he could hear what they were talking about. He couldn't remember Ai mentioning a man she had lunch with. Had she told him about her friends at the Academy? Shuuhei couldn't remember.

Ai playfully shoved him and the man laughed at her. Shuuhei's mood fell as he watched her flirt with the man. There was no other way to describe the way she touched him. The thing that sent him back into his dark mood was when the man kissed Ai's hand lavishly as she sat down for lunch. She made no attempt to stop him. It was as if she welcomed it and wanted him to do it. Shuuhei flash stepped back to the ninth division offices and locked himself inside, drowning in his foul mood, his work and a bottle or two of sake.

...

Rin had been the top student in his class since he had started at the Academy. Since Ai started at the Academy, he had become the second best student. He didn't mind. Ai was a smart woman and beautiful. Maybe if he had been interested in women, he would have asked her out. Rin had dark green eyes and long blue hair that he kept tied back. When Ai had joined their class, he had taken it upon himself to befriend her. They had lunch together that day and he learned a little about her. She had mentioned a boyfriend who was a shinigami and he could tell by the way she talked about him that she loved her boyfriend.

As they reached their lunch table, he took Ai's hand and kissed it with flourish. This was nothing unusual for Rin. He kissed all the girls' hands as they sat down for lunch. He tried to kiss the guys' hands but they were too quick for him and he rarely succeeded.

Ai laughed at him. Rin could always make her laugh. He was a great friend and he helped tutor her per the Captain Commander's orders. She had lectures she needed to catch up and she'd spend time with him after classes going over what she needed to know.

As their study session ended, Ai said goodbye to Rin and made her way to Shuuhei's quarters. She was surprised that he was not home already. He was usually always home before her. While she waited for him, she read through her books, absorbing information about the shinigami.

...

"You could be doing something better than drowning your sorrows," the dark figure said to the half drunk man who was his master. It was dark outside and in the ninth division office.

"Yeah like what?" Shuuhei asked as he poured more sake.

"Hurt the bastard that hurt you."

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"Come on Shuuhei. Make him bleed. Attack him. You can't lose. Not with me. And not against a student." Kazeshini loved a good fight.

"That's not my style."

"I don't care about your style. You're in more turmoil now than when that traitor left."

"What do you know about anything?"

"More than you give me credit for. I'm part of you, remember?" Kazeshini studied the shinigami. "Go ahead and drink yourself into oblivion. Save him the trouble of fighting you. Save yourself the trouble of having to use me. We both know that is something you avoid at all costs. What do I care?" With that, Kazeshini disappeared.

...

_Ai had nothing to hold on to as the small wooden raft was tossed and pulled by the stormy waters of the river. The water and the sky were restless. Rain poured down on her while thunder and lightning raced across the sky. Ai couldn't see where she was headed or where she had come from. The rain made it impossible to see what was around her. She was scared but the raft did not throw her into the turbulent water. Lightning lit up the sky and she thought she saw a silhouette. The sky was dark again and Ai was alone on the wooden raft. She thought someone called her name but all was quiet except for the rumble of the thunder overhead._

Ai woke feeling groggy. It had not been a pleasant night's sleep. The dream of the river left her upset and she was disappointed to see she was alone in bed. She got up and searched for signs that Shuuhei had come home last night but she saw none. With a sigh, she began to get ready for her classes, wondering what had prevented him from coming home.

Ai walked toward the Academy in a daze. As she approached the entrance, someone grabbed her shoulder. "Ai, are you okay? I've been calling your name and you didn't answer."

Ai shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rin. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Oh? Problems with your boyfriend?"

Ai shrugged. "He never came home last night and I have no idea why." She fought tears. "I would have thought he would have at least let me know if he had to go on a mission or work late."

"You can always skip class and go find out. Surely his captain would know where he was."

"He wouldn't want me to skip class. I'll see if I can find him after classes."

...

The day went by slowly for Ai. She walked out of the Academy with Rin at the end of the day.

"Ai, everything will be ok. Go home. Maybe he's there. If not, check his division. If you still can't find him after that, you know where to find me. I'll keep you company."

"Thanks Rin." Ai turned and began her walk to Shuuhei's quarters. When she arrived, she saw that he wasn't there and she didn't think he had been there at all that day. She flash stepped to the ninth division offices. She tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Ai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel that there was a barrier around the office. She knocked, giving Shuuhei the opportunity to answer. He didn't. She tried a few kido spells to see if she could break through the barrier. Nothing worked.

She felt his reiatsu and knew he was in there but she wasn't sure why he had placed a barrier around the office. Ai looked around. "I need something to break down the door."

"Use me," a voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Ai asked, looking behind her.

"Use me. Call my name."

"I don't understand."

"Ai, call my name."

Ai closed her eyes. _'I can't do this on my own. I need help,'_ she thought.

"I can help you."

"Will you?"

"Of course, Ai. All you have to do is ask."

There was silence for a moment before Ai spoke. "Will you help me get through this barrier, Kanazuchi?"

"Yes, Ai."

Ai took her zanpakuto in her hands. "Smash, Kanazuchi." The sword glowed and when the light disappeared, Ai was holding a hammer with a long silver handle. She pulled back and swung at the door. It bowed under the force of her swing but it did not open. Ai swung again. She saw a crack appear in the barrier. Ai swung a third time but this time she coupled her attack with a kido spell. The barrier shattered. The door broke and opened.

"There was a barrier around the door for a reason," Shuuhei stated as she walked in. "It means I didn't want anyone in here. That includes you." He was hard to see in the dark in the shadows but Ai felt the quiet anger in his voice.

"Why did you want to keep me out?"

"I have my reasons."

"Shuuhei, I was worried when you didn't come home last night."

"You didn't come looking for me last night. You waited until now."

"I thought maybe you were working late. When you weren't there this morning, I was concerned."

"Ai, you can't be concerned if it's taken you this long to come looking for me." His words stung as much as the tone of his voice.

"You're the one who told me not to miss my classes. Would you have wanted me to miss them to come looking for you?" She felt like he was toying with her and her anger began to rise.

"So you weren't concerned enough to skip class? Why Ai? Is that the only time you have to see your blue-haired girly-looking boyfriend? You can only be with him when you're at the Academy?"

"No. That's not...Rin likes men. He's not my boyfriend." Anger and hurt grabbed onto her as she realized he was accusing her of being unfaithful. "I thought you were!" she shouted. Ai threw something toward him. "But I guess I was wrong." She flash stepped out of the office and Shuuhei stood where he was. All was quiet for a while.

"That was impressive, Shuuhei." Kazeshini smirked at his master's controlled rage. "I didn't think you'd actually take it that far. You totally crushed her."

"Shut up," Shuuhei commanded. He looked down at the object she had thrown at him. It was his choker. He ran his thumb over one of the silver studs and wondered why he suddenly felt so hollow.

...

Ai leaned against the door to Shuuhei's quarters. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit someone or if she wanted to cry. Gathering her courage, she walked into the bathroom and began to clear her things off the shelf. She tried to block her mind from recalling memories of Shuuhei. She didn't want to think about him. Piling her belongings on the kotatsu, she held onto her anger. She tried not to let the pain in.

As Ai sat more stuff on the kotatsu, she realized she had nowhere else to go. She didn't have a dorm at the Academy and she couldn't easily go to her friends on Earth. She fell to her knees and began to cry.

Shuuhei flash stepped home to talk to her. As he thought about what she had said, he saw that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions earlier. He was greeted by her cries and each one cut through his already wounded heart. He felt another stab when he saw some of her possessions on the kotatsu. Knowing this wasn't what he wanted, Shuuhei knelt down beside her and reached out to her.

"Don't touch me," Ai told him. She wiped her tears and then straightened up to look at him. "Don't you dare break my heart and then try to fix it." He was taken aback by her words but he thought he deserved them.

Unsure of what else to say, he looked at the pile on the kotatsu. "Where are you going?" Shuuhei asked quietly.

"I don't know. I have nowhere else to go but I'll find somewhere."

Shuuhei laid the choker he was holding on the kotatsu. "Take this with you. They won't recognize you at the Academy without it." He wanted her to have something of his. Even if she never wore it again. Ai nodded. Shuuhei reached into his uniform. If they were going to part ways, he didn't want to part with the photo but he felt that it was her decision. Shuuhei laid it on the table.

Ai picked it up and handed it back to him. "Keep it. It's a photo of me and not the model. You always saw me for me."

Shuuhei tucked the photo back into his inside pocket. "There's one more thing I want you to have but it's broken and that's my fault. Take my heart, Ai. It's already yours and I don't need it without you." Tears blurred her vision as she reached out for him. Shuuhei pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Ai." A tear fell and traced the familiar line of his scar. He held her tighter, not wanting to ever let her go. "I don't want you to leave. You don't have to go."

"I love you. I don't want to be without you."

"I don't want to be without you either. Stay." He kissed her temple. "I need you, Ai." Shuuhei pulled her back so he could see her. He wiped at her tears with his thumb. "I said some things earlier that were out of line. I'm sorry, Ai." He kissed her tenderly, giving her everything he had to offer. Ai answered his gentleness with her own. They lost themselves in each other. Lost themselves in love and the need they had to be with each other.

"Shuuhei, what made you think I had a gay man as a boyfriend?"

"I saw him kiss you yesterday."

"That's just how Rin is. He kisses all his friends."

"Even the male ones?"

"Not usually. Unless he can get away with it." Ai laughed. "When did you see him kiss me?"

"When you went out to the courtyard for lunch yesterday."

"Are you spying on me?" she teased.

"No. That was the first time. I had a terrible morning and I wanted to see you." He kissed her. "Ai, when I look at you, everything just seems right in the world." Shuuhei picked Ai up and carried her to the bedroom.

"You've never carried me to bed before," Ai said as he put her down.

"I did once," he informed her. "You fell asleep in my lap." Shuuhei kissed her. "Ai, take your uniform off and I'll carry you to the bed."

"You just want me to take my clothes off," she grinned.

He pulled at her obi. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Shuuhei kissed her and slowly they began to undress each other. Ai giggled as he lifted her and carried her the short distance to the bed. He tried to lay her down gently but Ai wouldn't move her arms from around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her.

Shuuhei brought his lips down to hers softly. The underlying passion was slowly building between them. He rolled so she was on top. Shuuhei wanted to explore her. Taking his time, his hands roamed her body. The feel of her skin under his fingertips was pleasurable. None of his touches were sexual in nature but Ai found them arousing.

As her pale green eyes met his dark grey eyes, Ai felt the same intense feeling she had felt when their eyes had met for the first time. "I love you."

"I love you."

When they came together, it was out of love. They took their time making love. Shuuhei took her hands in his and linked their fingers together. As they reached climax, their eyes met and they held the gaze. It was most intimate release either of them had ever experienced.

...

_Ai sat on the wooden raft with her feet dangling in the water. She was floating down a fiord with the steep sides of snow-capped mountains on either side of her. The water was much more calmer than it had been the previous night. _

_"I'm glad you are happy."_

_"I would do anything for Shuuhei. I had to open that door. I'm sorry I used you in such a manner." _

_The young Viking warrior sat next to Ai and shrugged. She wore leather armor and her horned helmet sat in the middle of the raft. Her long blonde braided pigtails trailed behind her in the light wind. Her deep blue eyes sparkled. "Ai, I would have given you anything you needed to get to him. My power is your power."_

_"Thank you, Kanazuchi." _

_"Kana," the Viking corrected._

_"Kana." Ai stretched out on the raft. "It's so peaceful here."_

_Kana smiled. "It wasn't this peaceful a while ago. The fiord was stormy. Once you were at peace, the fiord returned to its normal tranquility."_

_"I was afraid it was going to toss me into the water."_

_"I wouldn't do that to you, Ai. You were so scared and worried that you couldn't hear me."_

_"I'm sorry, Kana."_

_She shrugged again. "You finally heard me and I was able to help you." Kana smiled. "I am here any time you need me. All you have to do is call for me."_

...

When Ai woke, she realized that she was still laying on top of Shuuhei. He still held one of her hands but he had released the other and wrapped his arm around her. She started to move off him but he held her tighter.

"Who is Kanazuchi?" Shuuhei asked as he opened his eyes to look at her. Ai looked at him. "You said 'Thank you, Kanazuchi' while you were sleeping."

Ai smiled. "Kanazuchi is my zanpakuto."

"You learned the name of your zanpakuto?" he asked. Ai nodded. "When did you achieve that?" Despite the dim light, Shuuhei saw the sadness flicker in her eyes.

"Kana helped me get through your barrier," Ai explained quietly.

"Ai, I'm sorry." Shuuhei stroked her hair.

Ai lifted her head to look at him better. "No. Don't be. Something good always comes out of something bad. Out of this whole misunderstanding, I learned the name of my zanpakuto." She kissed him.

"Well at least you got something good out of my stupidity."

"Shuuhei, you had to get something good out of this."

He thought a moment. "I got a lot of paperwork done." Ai looked at him shocked. Completing paperwork wasn't good enough for her. Shuuhei couldn't help but smile. "I didn't lose you and that's good enough for me." He kissed her and Ai soon found herself beneath him. As he slid into her, Shuuhei knew he never wanted to lose her. She was better than good. She was the best thing in his life.


	8. Gotei 13 Recruitment Fair

The captains and vice captains poured through the information that had come in on the current sixth year class. They talked about Ai and how quickly she had advanced. She was the top student in her 4th, 5th and now her 6th year.

"She missed one day during her fourth year but that is the only day she missed," Nanao said as she looked at Ai's record.

Shuuhei knew he was responsible for that. He knew the exact date without Nanao having to tell them and he knew why she had missed that day. It had been the day after he almost lost her. He hadn't sleep well that night, afraid that he'd wake up and she'd be gone. When he woke several times in the middle of the night, he'd curse himself for his stupidity and then pull Ai close. The need for her kept taking over and they made love that night more times than he could remember. Shuuhei had lost himself in her. He had needed to in order to keep himself from drowning in the past and the regret of what he had put them through.

It had been the hell butterfly that had woken him from the few hours of blissful sleep he had managed. It was a message from the Academy letting him know Ai had not shown up for class. He had smiled at her as she laid curled up beside him.

It was the only day he let her miss and they spent the day being with each other and loving each other. It was a day they used to reaffirm their love. The love between them had become stronger that day and Shuuhei and Ai knew they would never love another as deeply as they loved each other.

Nanao slammed her fist down on the table. "Vice Captain Hisagi!" Shuuhei looked up at her. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. His mind had drifted to Ai. "Where is your division on the pamphlets?" she was exasperated at him and she wondered what he could be thinking about that was more important than what they were discussing.

"They will be ready in time. We only have a couple divisions left to print." Shuuhei said quickly, hoping the eighth division vice captain would turn her cold stare toward someone else.

...

It was the day of the Gotei 13 recruitment fair. Ai walked around the fair with Rin. They talked and laughed as they tried to decide on which divisions they would talk to. Shuuhei watched them. Rin scanned the crowd. He looked at Shuuhei and the vice captain looked away.

Rin snorted and Ai looked at him. "What was that for?"

"You're being watched."

"Really? By who?"

"There are a couple. Captain Kyoraku." Ai groaned. "And Vice Captain Hisagi." Ai raised her brow and bit her lip. "Ai, if I were you and I didn't already have a boyfriend, I'd go for Vice Captain Hisagi."

"Why?" she laughed.

"Cause just looking at him makes you wonder what he looks like under his uniform."

Ai laughed. "I thought you only had eyes for a different vice captain."

"Shhh!" Rin said, looking around nervously.

"Your secret is safe with me." She pushed him toward the first division's table and they began their rounds.

"What division do you want to be in, Ai?" Rin asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Don't you want to be in the same division as your boyfriend?" he teased. She had never told him who she was dating. She wondered how Rin would react if he knew.

Ai shrugged. It was something they hadn't discussed and she wondered now what Shuuhei's thoughts were. "I don't know. I never thought about it." They walked up to the third division and she greeted Kira.

"Hello, Ai-san."

Ai introduced Rin to Kira and they took one of the pamphlets on the table. Rin asked questions about the third division and Kira answered them. This was the one division that Rin was interested in. They walked away and Ai waved at Kira.

"I didn't know you knew Vice Captain Kira."

"He was the first shinigami I met when I died." She sighed. "I met three of them that day." She told him about the mission and her death.

"Who else was there besides him?"

"Vice Captain Matsumoto and Vice Captain Hisagi."

"Oh, you've met him before? What's he like?"

"He was friendly," Ai said.

Luckily for Ai, Matsumoto called her. "Ai-chan!" She greeted Ai with a hug, smothering the young woman in the depths of her chest. "Why are you looking at divisions? You aren't going to be in... "

Ai cut her off. "Tell me about the tenth division, Matsumoto. Maybe I'll enlist there and we can go shopping every day."

"Oh! That would be wonderful, Ai-chan!"

"There will be no shopping during working hours," said a cold voice.

Ai started to apologize but Matsumoto spoke first. "Oh, Captain! You're no fun." She handed a pamphlet to Rin and Ai. "Let me know when you want to go shopping again," the vice captain said as she waved at them.

They started to walk further down the row when Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her across the way. "Ai, I refuse to talk to them," he whispered.

"Who?"

"The 11th division. I know for a fact I don't want to be there."

Ai laughed at him. It was a sound that carried over to Shuuhei and he forgot what he was saying to the student in front of him. Luckily he recovered and finished answering the student's questions. He watched Ai and thought she was going to come and see him. She might have but Shuuhei heard the other man call her and he saw the look of dread that flashed on her face.

"Ai-chan!" She hadn't been looking at him so she was able to groan inwardly before turning and greeting him.

"Hello, Captain Kyoraku."

"We have a spot waiting for you in the eighth division."

"I haven't decided which division I want to be in, sir."

"Ai-chan, this is a great division to be in."

"Captain Kyoraku, is it true you have weekly drinking parties?" Rin asked.

Kyoraku smirked. "Yes, we do."

"I don't drink," Ai said.

"You can still come and enjoy the party." The way he looked at her made Ai want to cringe.

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku. I'll think about it," Ai said as she took a pamphlet from him. She walked to the next table not paying attention to which division she was visiting. Looking up, she muttered, "Of course it's you."

"Of course it is." He smiled at her and reached across the table to shake her hand.

"How nice to see you again, Vice Captain Hisagi." Ai smiled at him fully. He was just what she needed after talking to Captain Kyoraku.

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Ai." Shuuhei held her hand a little longer than he should have but the connection was the only thing keeping him from jumping over the table and kissing her. There was something about the way she said 'Vice Captain Hisagi' that drove all other thoughts out of his brain.

"He's still watching me, isn't he?" she asked quietly.

"You have to ask?"

Ai sighed. "I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Brains and beauty."

"Well, I'm no rocket scientist." They laughed. It was the same conversation they had had when they met. "So what's so special about the ninth division? Aside from the obvious." She smiled at him.

"You already know the answer to that, Ai." Shuuhei handed her a pamphlet.

Ai looked at it, skimming the text. "Where would you enlist if you were me?" Ai asked him.

"You mean aside from this division?"

"Is that something you want, Vice Captain Hisagi?"

"You under me? Of course." He grinned at her and she wondered if he was referring to enlisting or something else.

"You're usually not that picky." Ai smirked seductively at him.

Shuuhei had to remind himself of where he was. He had to tell himself that they were not alone. He had to stop the fantasies in his head. "Ai, you would join the ninth division as a seated officer. Did they offer you that at any other division?" She shook her head. "And before you ask, that's based on talent and not personal feelings."

"You believe that?"

"I always have. Based purely on talent, you'd easily be a seated officer in any division." He held her gaze for a moment and then leaned in closer to her. "Ai, you lied to Captain Kyoraku."

She bit her lip. "That can be our little secret, right?"

"Another one?"

"Please, Sexy Shuuhei," she whispered.

He grinned at her and whispered, "Ai, I'm only keeping one secret at a time." He leaned closer to her and kissed her. Ai was shocked at first but the kiss was so needy that she answered him. He pulled away slowly. "Ai, I'm tired of keeping you a secret. Tired of keeping us a secret. Tired of seeing the way some guys look at you. Tired of hearing the way guys talk about you. I want them all to know that you're mine. That we're together."

She took his hand and linked their fingers together, suddenly aware that they were being watched by the other students, Captains and Vice Captains. "I think you made your point." Shuuhei opened his mouth to speak and Ai stopped him. "And I agree. I want everyone to know that we're together."

Shuuhei smiled at her. "Go finish talking to the other divisions. I don't think the Captain Commander would appreciate it if I kept you here."

"Maybe not but you were my last division to visit."

"Have you made a decision?"

"Not yet. I thought we'd talk about it tonight."

"We both have the afternoon off. We can discuss it at home."

"Then I'll see you at home." Ai started to walk away but Shuuhei grabbed her hand and pulled her close for another kiss.

Rin, who was still standing at the eighth division table stared at his friend. He had still been talking to Captain Kyoraku about their drinking parties when the captain had stopped talking midsentence. Rin followed his gaze and was shocked to see Vice Captain Hisagi kissing Ai. He watched them for a minute and then turned back to talk to Captain Kyoraku only to find the captain with the pink kimono was gone.

Rin waited for Ai to walk away from the ninth division table before he made his way over to her. "So what does he look like under the uniform?"

Ai laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Does the Captain Commander know?"

"I don't think the Captain Commander has seen Shuuhei naked," Ai replied with a grin.

"Ai, you know that's not what I meant."

"I know and yes he does. He's known since the beginning when I first came to Soul Society."

"You've been together for a long time," Rin noted.

"The last three days I was alive were truly the best days of my life and that was because I was with Shuuhei. I was loved by and in love with Shuuhei when I died."

"Earlier you said he was friendly."

Ai laughed. "He was. The first time we met, he bought me dessert, walked me home and kissed me goodnight."


	9. Three Words

Kyoraku looked at the bottle of sake and wondered briefly how many he had before it. The last couple of days had been a blur. The last thing he clearly remembered was the one thing he was trying to forget. He could still see her. The way she smiled at the other man. She'd never smile at him like that. He had tried to woo her but she always resisted. Maybe that's why she was so tempting. But to watch her be kissed by Hisagi-san, that had been torturous. Kyoraku downed the liquid quickly. The room was spinning but it had been doing that for a while now. Things were blurry. Letting out a sigh, Kyoraku decided it was time to go home. He walked out of his office and stared up at the sky. It wasn't just the room that had been spinning, the world was too. Laughing, Kyoraku spun around in circles, dancing with the world.

...

Ai didn't like that Shuuhei had been sent on a mission. Even if it was for just one night. He had sent a message to her at the Academy to let her know that he had to leave immediately. It was the first mission he had been sent on since she had come to Soul Society. She wasn't sure what to do without him.

She sighed and closed the book she had been reading. She felt restless. Ai jumped, suddenly remembering she had a book she borrowed from Vice Captain Ise that she needed to return. It was dark out but it wasn't too late. Ai thought the vice captain might still be working. She grabbed the book and flash stepped to the eighth division offices only to find they were empty. Frowning, Ai wrote a quick note thanking Vice Captain Ise for the book. She walked out of the office and headed back toward the ninth division.

Ai wouldn't have noticed the figure if it hadn't been for the noise it made. She walked over closer to it and saw Captain Kyoraku sprawled out on the ground. His hat laid next to him as well as his kimono. He was giggling.

"Captain Kyoraku, are you all right?"

"She still wants to dance."

"Who?" Ai asked.

He giggled again. "She likes to go in circles."

"Captain Kyoraku, I think it's time to go home." Ai helped pull him into a sitting position. She picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "Can you stand?"

He giggled and Ai helped him stand up. She reached down and got his kimono. Kyoraku took it from her and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Do you want to dance too?"

"Maybe some other time, sir." She put one of his arms around her shoulders and held onto him to help support him. Slowly, they made their way to his quarters.

Kyoraku held onto her hand. "This is nice." He rubbed his thumb over her hand. "You're soft."

"Thank you, sir." His head was starting to feel heavy and Kyoraku rested it on hers. It was a struggle for Ai to continue. He was taller than she was and he was resting the majority of his weight on her and he was stumbling. "Captain Kyoraku, you need to tell me where your quarters are." She had a fairly good idea but she also needed him to walk some on his own.

He looked up and pointed. "Over there... I think." Another giggle escaped his lips. "Are you coming home with me?"

"Only in your dreams, sir," Ai muttered as she continued to help him to his quarters. It wasn't as much of a struggle as before. Thinking she was going to stay with him seemed to be motivation enough for Kyoraku to stumble his way to his quarters without much help.

Ai helped him inside. Under normal circumstances, she would have been intimidated to be in his quarters but the captain of the eighth division was not in his right mind at the moment.

"My bedroom is back here," he said as he walked slowly toward the back of his quarters using the wall for support.

"You go on ahead, sir."

Kyoraku smiled at her. "Why do women always need to freshen up before they go to bed?"

"I don't know. It's just something we do." Ai watched him walk into what she assumed to be his bedroom. Quickly and quietly, she walked out the door, hoping he wouldn't remember this in the morning.

...

Shuuhei came back through the senkai gate wanting to see Ai but he knew he had to wait until her classes were over. He headed to his office to write his report for the Captain Commander. There were several other things he needed to get done before Ai finished her classes. Working quickly, he finished his report and took the rest of the day off.

Standing outside of the Academy, he waited for her. Ai emerged talking to Rin. He was laughing at whatever story she was telling him. She stopped midsentence when she saw Shuuhei. Rin followed her gaze.

"Go. Tell me the rest tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rin!" Ai said as she hurried down the steps. She ran up to Shuuhei and threw her arms around him. "I missed you," she said as she kissed him.

"I missed you, too Ai." Shuuhei took her hand and they began their walk along the cherry blossom trees to their quarters. "How was your night last night?"

"Interesting. I went to return Vice Captain Ise's book and found Captain Kyoraku nearly passed out near the eighth division offices. I couldn't leave him there. I helped him home."

"You took Captain Kyoraku home? He didn't try anything did he?"

Ai laughed. "No. He was far too drunk to try anything. I think after the fair he knows better. You knew he was watching us." Shuuhei shrugged, neither confirming or denying her accusation. Ai told him the whole story, giving him all the details she could remember. "He giggles when he's drunk."

Shuuhei shook his head. "There's an image I won't be able to get out of my head."

Ai grinned. "How was your mission?"

"Successful but nowhere near as exciting as my last one."

"I'll bet," she said with a smile.

"Ai, I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

"What's the special occasion?"

"We had our first kiss three years ago today."

"Yes we did." It never failed to surprise Ai that he remembered every year. Shuuhei stopped and brushed his lips lightly over hers. He kissed her and felt the familiar want for her grow. Shuuhei pulled Ai into the trees. He embraced her and his mouth found hers again. Her hands fisted in his hair as he assaulted her mouth with his. The kiss was hot and frantic and Shuuhei had to remind himself not to devour her just yet. It was a struggle. He slowed the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ai, go home. Change."

"You aren't coming with me?"

"I'll be there shortly. If I go with you now, we'll never make it back out."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she teased as she kissed him quickly and flash stepped home. For him, for tonight, it would have been a bad thing.

...

Shuuhei linked hands with Ai as they left the restaurant. He thought she looked beautiful in her deep purple kimono with white swirls. The obi she wore was nearly the same pale green as her eyes. She wore no jewelry to the restaurant but that was not unusual. The only jewelry she wore regularly was his choker and she only wore it with her uniform.

Shuuhei smiled at her. "Want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"Using sentences only three words long, tell our story." She looked intrigued. "We'll take turns. I'll start. Our eyes met," he began. "We had dessert."

"You kissed me." Ai smiled. "Then left me."

"I came back."

"The next day."

Shuuhei smirked. "Bra. Panties. Heels."

Ai raised a brow at him. "You left again."

"You got drunk."

"We slept together."

"And had sex." Shuuhei grinned.

"Stayed in bed."

"Enjoyed each other."

"You left...again." Ai laughed.

"I came back."

"My last shoot," she said quietly.

"I left you."

"I got hit."

"He took you."

"You fought him."

"Fought for you," he added.

"You were victorious."

"I declared love."

"So did I."

"Brought you home."

"Adjusting was hard."

"The entrance exam."

"That was easy," Ai laughed.

"You advanced quickly."

"My friends' letter."

"You bound me," Shuuhei remembered with a smile.

"I would again."

"I'd let you."

Ai smiled. "I cherish you."

"So do I," Shuuhei replied as he squeezed her hand.

"I befriended Rin."

"Rin your boyfriend."

"So you thought."

Shuuhei sighed not wanting to remember that day. "I thought wrong."

"My zanpakuto, Kanazuchi."

"Your missed day."

"The only one," Ai noted.

"I love you." He stopped to kiss her softly before continuing home.

"I love you."

"Your fifth year."

"Uneventful. Top Student."

Shuuhei laughed. "Sixth Year then."

"Still top student."

"Brains and Beauty."

"The recruitment fair."

"We flirted shamelessly."

"You kissed me."

"Now everyone knows."

Ai sighed. "I graduate soon."

"What happens next?" Shuuhei asked.

"I don't know."

He stopped walking and looked into her eyes. "We get married." Shuuhei pulled a small velvet bag out of his pocket and took the ring out of it. The band curled and twined around a pale green oval stone. Later he would tell her that it was his birthstone. "Ai, will you spend forever with me? Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said with a grin. "Yes. I will."

Shuuhei slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you, Ai."

"I love you, Shuuhei." She wrapped her arms around him and brought their lips together.


	10. Training Mission

Shuuhei stood and observed the sixth year students as did Captain Ukitake.

"She's very good," the white haired captain said.

"Thank you. She works really hard."

"It's difficult for you to watch her. To know she's in harm's way."

"Yes."

"Ai knows what she's doing. She's top in her class."

Shuuhei thought a moment. "I knew what I was doing. I was top in my class. I still got attacked by a huge hollow."

Ukitake chuckled. "Those were different circumstances, Hisagi-san."

Shuuhei shrugged and they were quiet for a while, watching the sixth year students. He looked over to where Ai fought a hollow. He knew she needed to defeat it on her own and that she was more than capable to defeat it but still he wanted to protect her. It was difficult for him to stand back and watch.

The hollow dissolved and Ukitake looked around. "That is the last one. We should return now." Shuuhei nodded and they began to gather the students. Ai and Rin were standing toward the back talking quietly. They stopped as Captain Ukitake began to give them instructions.

Ai listened to the captain but something else caught her attention. It was a very distinct and very familiar laugh. She turned toward it and watched her three friends. Ai had to stop herself from calling out to them. Tears formed in her eyes. It was so good to see them.

Shuuhei felt something in the air. Something was wrong. He scanned the area but saw nothing. He noticed Ai was looking away from everyone else and he glanced over at the three women she was watching.

Ai felt the hollow before she saw it. The Hollow aimed a cero at the Academy students. It missed and the blast hit her friends. "No!" Ai yelled.

Shuuhei placed his hand on the hilt of Kazeshini, fearing Ai had been injured. "Keep the students here. I'll help Ai," he said to Captain Ukitake before he flash stepped to her.

"They didn't survive the cero. When the dust clears, they'll know we're shinigami." There was hurt and anger in her voice. "Shuuhei, you have to let me take care of him. Don't let anything else happen to my friends. I want a chance to talk to them."

Shuuhei didn't want her to fight the hollow. He wanted to take care of the monster who had caused her sadness. He started to object but part of him knew it was something she needed to do. Instead, he embraced her. "Ai, don't let anything happen to the woman I love."

She smiled and kissed him. "I won't." Shuuhei walked back toward her friends. They didn't notice him and he stood with his back to them. He watched Ai unsheathe her zanpakuto. "Smash, Kanazuchi."

The dust cleared and they saw the man in front of them. "What happened?"

"You were attacked."

"Attacked? Who would want to attack us?"

"It wasn't aiming for you."

"Who are you? How do we know you won't attack us?"

"I'm a shinigami. It is not my duty to attack humans."

One of them must have noticed the hollow and Ai. "What's that?"

"That is the hollow that attacked you."

"Who is that fighting it?"

"A shinigami in training."

"That thing is huge. Will she defeat it?"

"Yes. It's what she's been trained to do." Shuuhei watched Ai attack the hollow.

She was hitting it but it was strong and it put up a fight. Ai struggled and she knew it was because she let this fight become personal. She had to defeat this hollow. It had killed her friends.

"Ai." The voice whispered in her ear.

"Kana, I have to protect them," she said as she swung the hammer at the hollow.

"Then let me help you." Ai nodded. Kana placed her hands on either side Ai's face and rested her forehead on her master's forehead. "Let me teach you."

Shuuhei watched from below as the light engulfed Ai. The Hollow kept its focus on her. Her reiatsu spiked and the light disappeared. From where he stood, Ai appeared to glow.

Ai looked at the hollow. "Bankai." She swung and the hollow had no idea what hit it. It disintegrated and Ai hovered for a moment. Exhausted, she flash stepped down to Shuuhei.

"Was that bankai?" he asked. She nodded. He shook his head. "I've always said your reiatsu was powerful."

"Are you jealous?" she asked him quietly.

"No," he laughed. "Maybe." Shuuhei kissed her.

"Is it normal for shinigami and shinigami in training to kiss?" one of her friends whispered to the others. They shrugged.

"I'll go tell Captain Ukitake to take the rest of the students back." Ai nodded again and he flash stepped away from her. She looked at her friends.

They looked at the woman in the red and white uniform. A sword hung at her back and she wore a black studded choker. "Ai?" They were shocked and confused and yet happy to see their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"On the day of my last photo shoot, I died."

"What about Shuuhei? You said you went to live with him."

"I did. Shuuhei is a shinigami. He's the Vice Captain of the ninth division. He took me to Soul Society. That is where you will go."

"Will we be able to be together?"

Ai nodded, even though she knew they most likely wouldn't keep their memories. She fought back tears, wanting to keep her last moment with them happy. "You haven't received my last letter, have you?"

"No."

Ai smiled at them. "That's a shame. It was the most important one I sent. Shuuhei asked me to marry him."

"Oh, Ai!" They crossed over to her and hugged her and looked at the ring on her finger. "It's not a diamond," one of them noted.

"No. It's a peridot, my birthstone." They turned and looked at the man. The same one who had stood before them while Ai had fought for them. Shuuhei introduced himself to them. They hadn't seen him since the first day he had met Ai. He expected a friendly handshake but they hugged him also.

"If you live in Soul Society, what are you doing here?" they asked Ai.

"Training mission to defeat hollows."

"You fought that thing all by yourself. That was awesome!"

Ai laughed. "Thanks."

"You glowed."

"I did?" She looked at Shuuhei and he nodded at her. "Kana taught me bankai."

"Who's Kana and what's bankai?"

"Kanazuchi is my zanpakuto and bankai is her second and final release."

"Do all shinigami have a zanpakuto and bankai?"

"A zanpakuto yes but only the stronger shinigami have bankai."

"Do you have bankai?" they asked Shuuhei.

"No."

They looked at Ai, eyes wide with shock. "Shuuhei doesn't like his zanpakuto," she whispered in explanation.

"Can't he get a new one?"

"No. It's part of who he is."

"Does that mean you're stronger than he is?"

Ai looked at Shuuhei. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe once you master bankai," Shuuhei said.

"How long will that take?" they asked.

Ai shrugged and Shuuhei answered them. "For Ai, not long. She picks up everything they teach her quickly." Her friends looked from Shuuhei to Ai. She blushed slightly and opened her mouth to protest. "Ai, there's no need to be modest. You passed the entrance exam faster than any other student ever has. You started as a fourth year student and it didn't take you long to learn the three years you missed." He took her hand.

"You helped me."

"Not as much as you think." Shuuhei gave them a minute to chat about things before he interrupted the next silence. "We should be going soon," he said to Ai. "You should send them. I'll give you some time alone with them." Ai nodded. Shuuhei took a step back and flash stepped to give them some privacy.

Ai unsheathed her zanpakuto.

"What are you doing with that? You aren't going to hurt us?"

She laughed. "No. I need to do your soul burial."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Who did your soul burial?" one of them asked.

"Who do you think?" another replied.

"Oh," she said, looking sheepishly at Ai. "I'm proud of you and happy for you."

"Thank you." Ai touched the hilt of Kanazuchi to her friend's forehead. A mark glowed on her forehead and she became a hell butterfly. Ai turned to the next one.

"He makes you happy."

"It doesn't take much but yes he does."

"It's good to see you again, Ai."

"It is good to see you." With a touch of Kanazuchi, another hell butterfly fluttered above her.

Ai turned to her last friend. The one she had known the longest.

"Is that like your mark?"

"Yes. It is recorded in Soul Society that I performed your soul burial."

"He marked you as his when he took you with him."

"Shuuhei marked my heart before my soul burial."

"He loves you deeply. I can see it when he looks at you." She looked at Ai, searching for changes in her friend. "You never were one for jewelry. What's with the choker?"

"It was Shuuhei's. He wore it when he was at the Academy. I figured if he could fail twice and still come out as a Vice Captain then there was hope for me."

"Ai, he's proud of you."

"I never thought I'd learn bankai. Not yet anyway."

"What did you mean when you said he doesn't like his zanpakuto?"

"Exactly that. Shuuhei is not a violent man and he was taught by his former captain to fear his sword and take the path of least bloodshed. The shape of his zanpakuto doesn't fit into those teaching. Shuuhei is very hesitant to release his shikai and he'll do anything he can not to use it."

"You said it was part of him."

"A zanpakuto is a reflection of your soul and your power. It is born with you and it dies with you." Ai thought a moment. "I think if Shuuhei hadn't been taught to fear his zanpakuto, he would have already achieved and mastered bankai. I believe he has it in him. Dual bladed zanpakuto are rare and including Shuuhei, there are only three shinigami with them. The other two are captains." Ai shook her head. "It is a battle I am not going to fight with him. It's his decision. Achieving bankai is between him and Kazeshini and nothing I say will change that." She took a breath. "I love Shuuhei for who he is and not because of his zanpakuto or his abilities as a shinigami."

"I know you do, Ai." Her friend smiled. "You also love him for the mind-blowing sex."

Ai laughed. "Why is it you only remember the mind-blowing sex?" She sighed. "I should send you to Soul Society."

"You've been stalling."

"It's been a long time since I've seen you." Ai hugged her friend. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ai." The shinigami in training touched the hilt of her zanpakuto to her friend's forehead and watched the hell butterfly as it began its journey to Soul Society. A single tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away and went to look for the man who performed her soul burial.

Ai found Shuuhei standing on a building she knew well. It was where she had lived when she was alive. She watched the wind ruffle his hair. Walking over to him, she kissed his cheek.

"Feeling nostalgic?" she asked. Shuuhei took her into his arms.

"I sat up here the first night we met. I told myself I could be content sitting here. That I didn't need to sneak in through your window and watch you sleep."

"I wouldn't have known you were there."

"That's what stopped me. I wanted you to know I was there." He kissed her. Memories flooded him. The first time he saw her, their first kiss, their first night together.

He was startled when Ai went limp in his arms. Her head rolled and rested on his shoulder. Shuuhei brought his hand up to her forehead. It was cool. He picked her up and flash stepped down to her apartment. As he laid her in the bed, he noticed the flush on her cheeks. Ai's breathing was slow and he felt his heart begin to calm down. Shuuhei sat on the bed beside her and brushed her hair out of her face. Her reiatsu was low but it buzzed inside her, rebuilding itself. The only conclusion Shuuhei could come to was that she collapsed from exhaustion. It had been a long day for her with hollow training, seeing her friends, fighting with the hollow that killed them and achieving bankai. He watched her for a moment before laying next to her.

...

Ai's eyes snapped open. As they adjusted to the dark room, she realized where she was. A familiar yet unfamiliar bed that she hadn't slept on in over three years. The last thing she remember was talking to Shuuhei on the roof. Ai looked over at him and saw he was sleeping. She rolled over on her side and kissed him on the cheek.

Shuuhei woke to soft kisses on his face and her hands encircling him. He opened his eyes and Ai saw they were filled with sleep, lust, and love. Her own eyes were clear and bright. His hand came up and fisted in her hair as he dragged Ai's mouth to his. Ai climbed on top of him and took him in. She tormented him with slow, teasing strokes up and down the length of him. The need built up inside of her and Ai quickened their pace as she rose above him. As she tightened around him, Shuuhei held onto her waist. The orgasm rippled through her. Shuuhei sat up and kissed her. Pushing Ai down onto the bed, he thrust into her. His pace was quick as he took them up. Ai matched his pace and together they went over the edge.

"I'm sorry," she said as he shifted and held her close.

"I don't mind being woken up like that."

Ai giggled. "That's not what I'm sorry about." She looked up at Shuuhei. "On the roof, I wanted to give you everything I had but there wasn't much there and I..."

"Fainted," Shuuhei supplied. "You've been through a lot today. You were physically and emotionally drained. Your reiatsu needed to rebuild itself."

"I was so alert when I woke up. I was fully awake and I wanted you."

Shuuhei smiled. "Again, I didn't mind. You can wake me up in the middle of the night anytime you want." He kissed her softly and they soon slipped back into sleep.


	11. Questions and an Answer

Ai and Rin walked into their classroom after lunch. They sat and waited for the rest of the class, chatting about nothing. Ai saw the Captain Commander come in the room and speak to their instructor.

"Ai, Captain Commander Yamamoto would like to see you."

"Shuuhei," she said quietly, fearing something might have happened to him.

"I assure you it has nothing to do with Vice Captain Hisagi," Yamamoto said. "Please bring your things with you."

Sparing a glance at Rin, she went to met the Captain Commander. She followed him quietly out of the Academy and to the first division building. He lead her into a room where Captain Ukitake, Captain Unohana and Captain Kyoraku waited for them.

"Ai, there are some questions we'd like to ask you before we tell you why we brought you here."

She nodded and it was Captain Kyoraku who spoke to her first. "You did not enlist in a division during the recruitment fair."

"No sir. I haven't decided which division I want to enlist in."

"You aren't going to enlist in the ninth division with Hisagi-san?" Captain Unohana questioned.

"I am interested in the ninth division but not because of my relationship with Shuuhei." She paused, wondering if she should have called him something more formal. "I have also been considering the 1st and 13th divisions. We discussed them after the recruitment fair but I haven't made a decision."

"Are you afraid of Hisagi-san's reaction?" the mother-like captain asked.

"No. Shuuhei would stand behind any decision that I made. Even if it wasn't with the ninth division."

"Do you plan on living with Hisagi-san even if you are in a different division?"

Ai paused, unsure of how to answer them. She hadn't thought of the possibility that they wouldn't be able to stay together.

"Is there anything about your relationship that you feel we need to know?" Kyoraku asked, interrupting her thoughts. He had already noticed the ring she wore. While it didn't look like a normal engagement ring, he thought it held a promise. After watching her for three years, he knew she didn't wear jewelry except for the choker around her neck.

"We're engaged."

"Congratulations," Unohana said softly.

"Thank you."

Yamamoto had known about their engagement. Shuuhei had told him about it when he had gone to check on the vice captain a few days after the question had been popped. "When are you planning on getting married?"

"After I graduate. Maybe that night. Maybe the next day. We haven't decided." She was beginning to wonder if they had a problem with her relationship with Shuuhei. "I'm sorry, I don't understand why I'm here. Is there something wrong with Shuuhei's performance as a Vice Captain? Or my performance at the Academy?"

"Ai, there is nothing wrong with either of you. We are not judging your relationship with Hisagi-san, we just need to know everything so we can make our decision," Ukitake explained. She nodded and he continued. "You recently acquired bankai."

"Yes."

"We would like to see it," Yamamoto informed her.

"Yes, sir." Ai said as she unsheathed Kanazuchi.

...

Ai walked out of the Academy and found no one waiting for her. Since the recruitment fair, Shuuhei would met her so they could walk home together unless he was caught up in his work. Today he wasn't waiting. Ai thought it might be for the best since she had a secret she couldn't tell anyone but him. Quickly she flash stepped to the ninth division offices. She set her things down on the couch and walked over to him. He hadn't noticed her. Quietly Ai stepped behind him and ran her hands over his shoulders, massaging his tense muscles. Running the division kept him busy and Ai found herself helping him more now than she had three years ago when she had arrived.

"Shuuhei, you should ask the seated officers to help you," she said as he leaned back against her.

He shook his head. "It's not their job. It's my job as a vice captain to carry out the duties of a captain until one is appointed."

"Do you think it will take much longer?"

He let out a breath. "I don't know." Ai kissed him and took a stack of papers off the desk and began to file them. Shuuhei watched her for a minute. She wore her academy uniform and her zanpakuto laid on the couch with the rest of her belongings. She still wore his choker and it was the only piece of jewelry she wore besides her engagement ring. "Ai, I truly appreciate your help."

She smiled. "I'm happy to do it." They worked in silence for a while before Ai spoke again. "Shuuhei, did you ever think about becoming a captain?"

He shrugged as he filled out the papers on his desk. "I don't have bankai and I don't know if I want to learn it."

"I know you were taught to fear your zanpakuto but I don't know if I agree with that." Shuuhei looked up at her. "I respect Kanazuchi but I don't fear her." She took another stack from him. "Maybe it's something your next captain will teach you."

"Maybe," Shuuhei muttered, returning his attention to the paperwork in front of him.

Ai looked over at him. "Shuuhei, aren't you going to ask me how my day was?" He always asked but he hadn't yet.

"I'm sorry, Ai. I'm really behind on some things."

"Shuuhei, ask me how my day was and I'll let you finish your work."

He could tell from her tone that there was something she wanted to tell him. He stood and walked around his desk, leaning against the front of it. Giving her all of his attention, he asked, "How was your day, Ai?"

She grinned. "I took a test and I passed. I exceeded their expectations."

"What kind of test was it?" he asked, intrigued now. Ai walked over and took a bundle out of her belongings and tossed it to him. Shuuhei caught it and knew what it was without unfolding it. "You took the captain's test?"

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto pulled me out of class after lunch and insisted that I take it." She took her haori from him and put it on, twirling to model it for him. "Well?"

"Turn around," he said slowly. He barely saw the division number when she twirled but now that she stood with her back to him, he could only stare at it. Shuuhei wrapped his arm around her.

"It's not official until after I graduate but I wanted you to know because when it's announced you'll be my husband and my vice captain." Ai turned around and kissed him.

"It looks good on you, Captain Koizumi."

Ai giggled. "Shuuhei, we have the option of moving into the captain's quarters."

"Do we have to?"

"No."

"I don't know if I could..." he trailed off. "I couldn't go in there to clean it out all those years ago. Kira did it for me and I did the 3rd division captain's quarters for him." The betrayal still stung some but it wasn't as bad as it had been in the beginning.

Ai put her arms around him. "I told the Captain Commander that we're happy in the vice captain's quarters. There is no reason for us to move and he's not going to force us to." Shuuhei kissed her. She would have known it would be difficult for him to be in there and she chose to stay in his quarters.

"Why the ninth division?"

Ai shrugged. "I told them that I was considering several divisions. They placed me here."

"I'm happy they gave me you." Shuuhei kissed her and it soon turned more passionate than either of them were expecting. He lifted her onto the desk.

"Shuuhei, not on my desk."

"Technically, it's not your desk yet."


	12. Epilogue: Hisagi and Hisagi

Shuuhei stood by the Captain Commander in his shinigami uniform. Ai had tried to talk him into wearing something special for their wedding but he wanted to wear his uniform. His thought had been that rather than something he would wear just this one time, he would rather wear the uniform he wore every day. That way every day was a reminder of their wedding.

Ai wore the same kimono she had worn when Shuuhei had proposed. The deep purple kimono with white swirls and pale green obi was one of her favorites. She had just graduated earlier that morning and they had decided that her graduation would be the last thing she would do as Ai Koizumi. Her career as a shinigami would be as Ai Hisagi. However, her first day as a shinigami would start one day later than everyone else. The Captain Commander had given them both the following day off. The day after that, Ai would be introduced to her division.

The moon was high and full as Yamamoto married Ai and Shuuhei in a clearing among the sakura trees. It was a small ceremony including their close friends and fellow captains and vice captains.

As Shuuhei and Ai sealed their vows with the traditional kiss, Rin glanced over at Kira.

"He never knew did he?" Rin asked. Kira looked over at the blue haired man who was joining his division in the morning. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's none of my business."

Kira smiled. "No. It's ok." He sighed. "I always knew Hisagi-san would never return my feelings. And I'm okay with that. I'm glad he's happy. This just means I have to move on."

"I'm here where you're ready." Rin reached over and touched Kira's hand. The Vice Captain gave him a small smile and Rin was hopeful that this would lead to more. He knew he'd have to be patient and he was willing. He was willing to do what he needed to in order to be with Kira.

...

There was a barrier around the ninth division Vice Captain's quarters. It had gone up shortly after the wedding and Shuuhei had no plans to take it down until they had to leave to meet the division.

...

Ai looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her black sleeveless shinigami uniform with pride. She smiled as Shuuhei walked up behind her.

"The uniform looks good on you."

Ai noticed he wore the ninth division Vice Captain's insignia around his left arm and it was the first time Ai could remember seeing him wear it. "You're wearing your vice captain's badge."

"I have a reason to. I have a captain now." He held out her sleeveless captain's haori and helped her into it. Ai looked at herself again.

"It's missing something."

"Your choker. I have it right here," Shuuhei said, reaching into his pocket. He clasped the choker around her neck and Ai stared at the braided black leather choker. A silver fleur-di-lis pendent hung from it and nestled into the hollow of her throat.

"Shuuhei..."

"A gift for my wife. A choker that's hers and only hers," he whispered in her ear.

"It's beautiful." She turned to face him. "Thank you." Ai kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was no innocent little kiss. It was needy and filled with want.

Shuuhei fought with himself. He wanted his wife. Wanted her even though they had just made love before they had gotten out of bed. But he knew that today of all days was not the day to be late. He had to introduce the division to their new captain.

There was a knock on the door and they separated. Shuuhei was grateful he had the forethought to tell Kira to come with them to the meeting. He had been afraid they wouldn't want to leave their quarters. "Maybe we need to come home for lunch," Shuuhei suggested.

"Maybe we do." Ai smiled at him.

...

The ninth division was buzzing with excitement. It was a great day for celebration in the ninth division. They stood and waited. Shuuhei approached the podium and they erupted in applause.

"As most of you know, I just got married and believe me when I say there is some place I'd rather be right now than here. But our new captain wouldn't give me the day off. Trust me I tried." He paused while they laughed. "Some of you have met my wife and if you haven't yet, you will. She will not be a stranger to this division." He paused again, glancing down at the wide silver band Ai had given him. "I was not involved in the decision of choosing our captain. I didn't know one had been chosen until our captain told me. It has been a long time since we've had a captain to led us. It will take some time for all of us to adjust. It is something that I am prepared for and I can only hope that each of you are prepared as well. It is my honor and my pleasure to introduce you to the Captain of the Ninth Division." He paused and looked out at them. "Captain Ai Hisagi." Shuuhei stepped back from the podium.

They applauded as Ai walked out. "Thank you, Shuuhei... I mean Vice Captain Hisagi." Ai grinned and they laughed. "Don't let him fool you. He never asked me for today off and if he had, I might have given in." She smiled and they were captivated by her. "Three days before I died, I met Shuuhei and it was truly love at first sight. Lucky for me he was a shinigami and my death let us be together. He encouraged me to take the entrance exam when I was reluctant and hesitant to disappoint him. Shuuhei had faith in me even when I didn't. I started the Academy as a fourth year student. And let me tell you, those three years were full of blood, sweat and maybe a few tears. I didn't enlist in a division during the recruitment fair. There were several I was thinking about and it was something Shuuhei and I discussed for many nights. I finally narrowed it down to three divisions with the ninth being one of the three and no, that wasn't because of your vice captain. During hollow training, I acquired bankai and a few days later Captain Commander Yamamoto pulled me out of class. I was questioned intently by him and three other captains. They asked to see my bankai. Then they handed me a captain's haori, gave me my orders and sent me on my way." She looked back at Shuuhei and then out at her division. "I'll be honest with you. I have no idea what I'm doing and that scares me. I do know that I spent many afternoons over the last three years in the ninth division offices helping Shuuhei with what I could. I learned bits and pieces from him. Small things. He has a lot more to teach me. But regardless, he stands behind me. I vowed to him that I wouldn't disappoint him. I promise you that I won't disappoint any of you. I can only hope none of you disappoint me."

As they applauded, Shuuhei walked up and took her hand. He kissed her quickly and whispered, "Is it lunch time yet?"


End file.
